Theft of heart
by Misura
Summary: [AU] Bakura is a professional thief, Ryou the son of a poor priest. Somehow though, they end up together. [BakuraRyou with some future hints of SetoJoey and YamiYugi]
1. Chapter 1

Thief of his heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (not sure which ones yet)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 14th july 2003, by Misura

Thanks to Firekat for pointing out a consistent spelling-error I'd made and have corrected now.

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

**********

Ryou's mouth watered as he passed the stalls of the Thebean market, from which all kinds of food seemed to call out to him invitingly.

_All kinds of *expensive* food._

_I can't afford to buy that kind of things._

If Ryou had known the temptation would have been this great, he'd have taken a detour. 

Unfortunately the press of the crowd around him made it impossible to turn around now ; Ryou was hard pressed to keep on his feet with all those people pushing and shoving at him.

He briefly closed his eyes, praying to Ra or whatever god that was listening this ordeal would be over soon ; he was sure he'd faint with the heat and lack of fresh air otherwise.

Protectively clutching the small bag that held what little money he had left, Ryou allowed himself to be pressed in the direction of the main-street. Hopefully, things would be a little less crowded there. _Hopefully._

*****

Bakura smiled innocently at the shopkeeper. The man had been keeping an eye on him since he had wandered over to his stall, studying the various jewels on display.

His clothing clearly indicated Bakura was in no position to buy any of them, yet the man dared not chase him away too soon ; there always was the possibility Bakura was sent by someone else to check the wares in this part of the market, in which case insulting him could cost him a customer. The more wealthier someone was, the less time they usually wished to waste on the market, to look for something suitable to their taste.

Bakura knew this of course, hiding his grin of amusement at the shopkeeper's dilemma while studying a particular expensive piece for the third time.

He wasn't interested in stealing anything from this booth anyway ; most of the gems on display were fake, or had small flaws only an expert would notice.

Bakura had become such an expert, after having risked his life one time too many for a worthless bauble. His teacher had been an employer of the Royal Treasury once, before being fired in disgrace for accepting bribes.

The booth next to this one though ...

He was reasonably sure each and every gem in those jewels was real. Which probably explained why *that* stall was guarded by four well-muscled private guards, while the one Bakura was standing in front of didn't even have one.

_He must have bribed quite some people to get permission for four *armed* private guards._

The City Guard didn't like anyone else running around in the same town as Pharaoh and some of the most influential persons in the land with more than a simple knife.

And, Bakura had to admit grudgingly, they did a pretty good job on keeping Thebes safe. Not for thieves of course, but anyone else, especially the rich persons who donated a little extra to fund the purchase of new arms, could be sure his properties and life were well-guarded.

Still, the best loot was also to be found here, and if Bakura played his cards right, he'd be able to disappear and lay low for quite some time before he'd have to risk his neck again.

Even though he liked the rush of adrenalin stealing gave him, he mainly did it to keep alive. Jobs were sparse, especially for someone a little picky. Or someone who wanted a bit more luxury than ancient bread and water for dinner and a streetcorner to sleep.

Bakura had seen the people who lived like that, the light in their eyes fading day by day until they only lived to work, eat and sleep. He had no wish to become like that.

Neither did he like to pick on those only a little better off. Not because he pitied them, and because him taking what few things they had would ruin their lives, but more because the risks outweighed the gains so far.

People who didn't have much would fight much more harder to keep it. By robbing them, he'd gain an enemy for life, while the loot would only sustain him for a few days.

Bakura preferred richer preys. Especially nobles, who considered being stolen from a loss of face and thus were less inclined to set the Royal Guard on his trail.

Not that Bakura left any traces of course ; he was a professional.

As a new rush of people from the main-street made their way through the narrow alley where the jewelers' booths were located, he moved towards his true target, profitting from the necessity for the four guards to divide their attention between so many people.

Also, since he had been there for a while already without doing anything suspicious, they might be inclined to ignore him in favor of the newcomers.

_Fools! Your master deserves to be robbed like this for not training you better._

_All muscles, no brains ; that's what you are._

His hands moved quickly, darting out and vanishing back in his cloak again with their prize ; a rich gold necklace, set with numerous small gems that would be easier to sell separately than one big stone.

By the time the guards discovered something was missing, Bakura had already melted back into the crowd again, not making the mistake of running or trying to hide.

When the eyes of the main-guard raked through the crowd, Bakura answered his gaze arrogantly, challenging the man to accuse him without any proof.

The City Guard would be delighted to hear a normal citizen filing a complaint against one of the detested private guards for harassment, something that would cause considerable damage to their master's reputation and thus, his income.

_Come on, try it! In this crowd, it'll be the act of a mere second to slip the jewelry into someone else's pocket and plead innocence._

_I'd just love to see you getting dragged away by the City Guard._

~tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

Thief of his heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (not sure which ones yet)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 20th july 2003, by Misura

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

**********

Finding the main-street hardly any less crowded than where he had been before, Ryou darted into the first side-alley that presented itself, eager for some place where he could hear his own thoughts again.

It was an alley with mainly jewelers, selling things Ryou frankly had never seen the attraction of. 

The shopkeepers were also a lot less pushy around here, eyeing him suspiciously whenever he neared their boot. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable, even if the thought of stealing had never entered his mind.

His father had always taught him a virtuous life in poverty was infinitely preferrable to a wicked life in wealth, and Ryou had taken his words to heart.

Even if he had no idea where his father currently was, since his profession required him to travel a lot to earn a decent living.

Ryou's father was a diviner, one who could read the future, only unlike most others of his trade he adamantly refused to join a temple, which would mean he'd have to allow other people to interpret his visions and assign him customers.

This was unacceptable for the older man, since he believed the gods pointed out those they wished he aided to him. Ryou wasn't entirely sure if his father was completely sane at times, but he never argued about it. His father did what he could for the both of them.

*****

With his loot safely tucked away in a hidden pocket of his cloak, Bakura wandered on to the main-street, which was packed with people, as usual.

He spent the next few hours looking for colleagues, more as a sport than because there was anything he could learn from them. Compared to him, they were amateurs, only good at emptying the pockets of those already distracted or stealing a single piece of fruit and running away too fast to get caught by the outraged shopkeeper.

_Pathetic._

_A trick like that could cost them their freedom and for what?_

_A few hours of lessened hunger._

Becoming bored, he made his way back to the jeweler's alley, to take a last look at his victim. 

_Who knows, if the opportunity presents itself I might snatch a little extra._

_The first one was so easy ; why would the second one cause me any more trouble?_

*****

"Thief! Thief!" The outcry startled Ryou, who was focusing on keeping his breath steady, to a surprised yelp as the people around him turned in the direction of the sound.

He had trouble with breathing every once in a while, a weakness for which he hated himself, even if his father had told him there was nothing that could be done about it. Nothing people like them could afford anyway ; it was said there were doctors in the palace who could cure anything save death itself.

"Please." He moaned softly as the crowd surged forwards, nearly causing him to fall to the ground. His head spun.

A figure in white rushed past him, the fabric of his cloak brushing past Ryou's cheek. He didn't know why the sensation gave him such a rush ; it was as if he had touched lightning.

He felt feverish, but without any nausea.

_Why is this happening to me? Who is that boy?_

He blinked, trying to clear his head.

_How do I know it's a boy? I didn't even see his face!_

Heavy footsteps announced the approaching of the guards, causing Ryou to realize for the first time just who or rather what this mysterious boy had to be.

_A thief._

_He is a thief and they are pursuing him._

He was amazed to find himself not immediately repulsed by the boy. Instead Ryou was almost hoping he'd get away safely.

_What would they do to him if they'd catch him?_

_And what did he steal?_

Ryou's heart sunk as another group of guards appeared at the other end of the alley, their captain grinning as the cloaked boy halted abruptly.

The soldiers closed in on their prey, the other group walking past where Ryou was standing, frozen like a frightened antilope, fighting down the urge to jump in their way and demand they left the poor boy in peace.

*****

Bakura knew he was in deep trouble.

Still, he wouldn't go down without a fight ; he knew some dirty tricks that would make at least some of these brutes regret they'd ever seen him.

_If I'm lucky, perhaps that'll even be enough to allow me a chance to escape._

He had been too careless, not noticing the nearness of the guards around the corner. That mistake might cost him his life now ; it wasn't uncommon for criminals who resisted arrest a little too much to perish either in prison or in the struggle to capture them.

Technically that was theft, since a captured criminal's life belonged to Pharaoh and, by extension, all of Egypt, yet Bakura had little doubt how much that detail would bother the guards. 

Which was : not at all. Phrases were all nice and good, if you could pay back the bastard who had gutted a few of your comrades, you didn't pay much attention to them.

Evading the clumsy assault from one of the soldiers, Bakura whipped out his dagger, cutting through another guard's weapon-belt to send the man's weapons to the ground.

Something told him it wouldn't be wise to spill too much blood in this confrontation, even if the fools facing him had holes in their defense he could easily have taken advantage of.

_There! A gap!_

He sprinted forwards, thanking Set for this chance.

~tbc~


	3. Chapter 3

Thief of his heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (not sure which ones yet)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 22nd july 2003, by Misura

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

Chapter warning : someone's very mean to Ryou-kun ;_;

**********

For a few moments that seemed much longer than they were, Ryou couldn't see the cloaked boy anymore, since the broad backs of the guards completely blocked his view.

Then one of them stumbled backwards with a curse, while the boy jumped throught the gap in the living net that had been created. The hood of his cloak fell backwards in the process, allowing Ryou a good look at his face.

Ryou gasped.

_How can he be an evil thief, like they accuse him to be?_

_He is beautiful. And ... a little like myself, with that white hair and those brown eyes._

_Only I will never be that good-looking ; my eyes are the color of mud, while his are the color of polished wood, or amber._

One of the guards threw his dagger after the supposed escaping criminal, grazing his leg and drawing a thin line of blood. This, more than anything, caused Ryou to decide he couldn't in good conscience stand by and watch the guards drag the mysterious boy away.

_They're hurting him, for no reason at all._

Even wounded, the boy still managed to run along at a pretty high speed, though the guards were perilously close to capturing him again.

Whether it was purely coincidence or fate Ryou didn't know, but as the boy breezed past him again, his cloak fluttered loose, falling off the boy's shoulders. A gush of wind picked it up, tossing it in the sky before blowing it into Ryou's face, blinding him.

Panicked, Ryou stumbled forwards, hands clawing at the fabric that seemed to suffocate him. He felt two bodies crashing into his own, sending him to the ground with a muffled yelp.

The fall knocked what little air remained in his lungs out and when his head smacked against the solid underground of the alley, he passed out.

_I hope that boy got away safely ..._

*****

When he felt the stab of pain in his leg, Bakura knew he had counted himself lucky too soon ; the wound wasn't too serious, but the wetness of the blood trailing down his ankle was an unpleasant, distracting sensation.

The cloak that still contained his secret loot slipping away was both a relief and an added grief ; it made his movements easier, yet its loss also meant he'd have gained nothing if he made it out of here alive. Except his life, of course, which meant he'd be no better off than before.

_Still, I want to live._

Ignoring the soft throbbing in his leg, he sprinted through the narrow alley, dodging the citizens that were all too eager to help the Guard catch a thief.

Only when he reached the corner without hearing any footsteps immediately behind him, he dared to look back. The sight that greeted him surprised him.

Three of the guards were down, in a tangled mass of limbs. Under them, Bakura's cloak still clutched in his fists, lay a boy he had never seen before yet seemed to recognize somehow.

_Who is that? He kind of looks ... like me._

_Was he trying to stop them from following me, or was it just a streak of luck that he did?_

"Don't just stand there ; catch that Ra-cursed thief!"

The remaining guards were advancing again. Bakura decided he had delayed long enough.

_I can't do anything for him anyway._

_Though they'll probably make him pay for helping me, by accident or deliberately. It won't make much of a difference to them._

*****

Someone was slapping him, Ryou discovered upon regaining consciousness.

He blinked, wondering where he was and how he had gotten here.

"So, you're back." An unfriendly voice spoke. Ryou turned his head to see one of the guards that had been chasing the boy, eyeing him with barely disguised hostility.

"Good, we want some information. If you answer our questions satisfactory, we may even let you come off with a lighter punishment than your actions warrant."

"I haven't done anything wrong." Ryou whispered, more to convince himself than to protest against the guard's words.

Without as much as a warning flicker in his eyes, the man backhanded him. "You will not speak unless it is to reply to my questions. Now then, where is the thief?"

Ryou was about to answer the boy wasn't a thief, then thought better of it. "I don't know."

"Where is the loot the two of you collected?"

"We're not - I don't even *know* him!" Ryou cringed, waiting for the next blow to fall. He wasn't a coward ; he smiply wasn't able to endure pain. Everything had gone so quickly ; one moment he had been walking on the street as a normal, if somewhat poor citizen, the next he was run into the ground by guards and accused of theft.

_Why is this happening to me?_

_What have I done to deserve this?_

_And how am I ever going to convince these people of my innocence when they're convinced I'm guilty already?_

"You're lying. Not very smart, brat, though I'm hardly surprised. You're all the same, as stubborn as you are stupid. Still, we're not unreasonable here." The man's grin did little to reassure Ryou of that statement. "You'll get a whole night in a nice comfy cell to think about my questions."

~tbc~

A/N : Would anyone mind me throwing in some Seto/Joey and Yami/Yugi in later chapters? 


	4. Chapter 4

Thief of his heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (some Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi later on)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 25th july 2003, by Misura

To Skittles the Sugar Fairy : *flushes guiltily* Yes, I feel pretty guilty. Thanks!

To RianSapphire9 : Thank you for voting. :)

To Kinsako : Ah, of course Bakura's going to save him! Don't worry! :)

To Aurora of the Moon : Thanks, I did my best. :)

To Mistal, Autumn Priestess : *coughs* You *hate* them?! That's ... pretty heavy. Well, I hope you won't mind the bits of them in this too much then, if you keep reading. -_-;

To Hikage Kitsune : Thank you! I hope I did. :)

To Kaira-chan : Yes, he definitely earns some cute fluffy moments now, doesn't he? *checks plot and pales* Yami'll take some time to show up, so I hope you'll have some patience. ^^;

To Kiawna : I know, I feel so guilty about that! ;_; Ah well, thanks for voting! :)

To Crying Forever : *grins* I will, I will. Eventually, anyway ... ^^;

To Spoons : Thank you for your opinion. This story will be about 70% Bakura/Ryou, but for the development of the plot, I needed some other characters. I'm not very good at making ocs, so I gave the roles to YuGiOh-characters, which resulted in my question. Sorry for lacking the imagination and/or skill for a 'pure' one-pairing romance of more than three chapters. ^^;

To crystalphoenix3 : *grins* I will, I will. Thank you!

To Bakuraluva : Hehehe, to tell you that would be a spoiler. (hint : starts with a B). Ryou and Bakura will be the focus, but there will be some scenes elsewhere about the others, simply because they're in the plot.

To sk8er boi : Hmmm, I hadn't thought of that pairing yet. I'm afraid it wouldn't quite work with the plot in its current state, sorry. Thank you! :)

To Hikari-neko : They will soon, I promise. Can't keep Ryou in that nasty place too long after all ... 

To Kyuugi (and IIsha) : Thank you very much! *blushes*

Bakura : IIsha, I feel obliged to warn you I'm a total wuss in this story, with a weird objection to the spilling of blood. ;_; I feel so wronged!

To Malik no Aibou : Thank you, I do my best to update regularly. :)

To Suppis Tenshi : Yes, the focus will stay on Bakura/Ryou. But after I cast Seto in this chapter and thought of a role for Jou as well ... and the plot came up with a role for Yami .... I just couldn't resist. Glad to hear you won't mind. Bakura's not the type to spontaneously go and hug people, but eventually, yes .... how could he resist the cuteness of Ryou? (Not to mention my own preference for fluff ... ^^;).

To FireKat : Well, actually the fun has only just begun. [insert evil laughter] ^^; Thank you!

To Temptress Nagisa : No, I'm sure poor Ryou would love a nice orange or something. Uhm, sorry, don't get your hopes up. ^^;

To Windswift : Well, they did wear different clothes and their behavior was different too. That, and the possibility slipped my mind. ^^; Ah well, poor Ryou's off bad enough as it is, I think.

*

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

**********

"I hope you *do* realize you'll owe me big time for this, Bakura." Seto grumbled. "If anyone discovers I've been reading files I had no right seeing I'm in *deep* trouble."

"Now, who'd ever find out?" Bakura replied lightly. "Really, Seto, you're making way too big a deal of this. Just give me the place."

"He's being held near the granaries." Seto sighed. "Normal security ; no extra guards as far as I know."

"I hope so for you." Bakura retorted with fake sweetness. "Since if there *are* and I get caught, I won't hesitate for a moment to squeal on you."

"Yeah, you're a real bastard, 'Kura." Seto growled. "What's so special about that kid, this Ryou, anyway? You were never interested in getting someone out before."

"Ryou? Is that his name?" The name suited him somehow, though Bakura had no idea why he felt that. It was as if he had known the boy's name before Seto told him, only he'd forgotten it.

"You don't even know that much about him?!?" Seto exclaimed, very curious now.

"No. I just need him to tell me where my cloak is, that's all." Bakura shrugged.

"Your *cloak*? You're going to risk your life for a *cloak*?!?" Seto shook his head in disbelief. 

"Yes, *my* cloak!" Bakura snarled. "Now leave me alone ; I have a rescue to plan."

Seto left, briefly pausing in the doorway. "Good luck, Bakura. You'll need it."

"Thanks." Bakura replied softly. "And sorry for having you risk your job again."

His words were spoken to empty air, since Seto had already hurried back. Bakura sighed and started drawing his plans in the sand.

*****

Ryou shivered, pulling the cloak the mysterious boy had left behind closer around him. Though he had been given some watery soup for dinner, his stomach was aching.

He had gone to the market to buy some food, only he'd never even gotten to the part where the farmers from out of town sold their wares, usually a lot cheaper than the merchants on the main-street, even though the quality was less too.

Instead he had gotten arrested and thrown in a cell. He was glad now that his father was gone so often ; it'd been even worse if his father had been waiting for Ryou to come back with food.

_No one will miss me. No one will notice I'm not out there anymore._

_No one cares. No one's going to help me get out of this mess._

_No one ..._

He shivered again, feeling more lost and alone than ever before in his life. A single silver tear slid down his smudged cheek that was still a little swollen from the smacks the guard had given him.

_No one is going to see my tears._

In spite of the cold and the gnawing hunger, Ryou was asleep half an hour later ; both emotionally and physically drained of all energy.

*****

Bakura swallowed down his nerves, eyeing the uninviting building in front of him. It was one thing to lead a bunch of guards around the city in a merry chase ; to deliberately move amongst them was quite another matter.

_I can do this. My plan is sound and simple ; nothing can go wrong._

Recalling the events of that afternoon he grimaced.

_Well, *nearly* nothing can go wrong._

_Surely I've had enough bad luck for a whole week today?_

Making sure the city-patrol was safely out of hearing distance - just in case someone saw him before Bakura could silence them - he slipped through the entrance, knocking the soundly snoring guard next to the door out with a single well-aimed blow.

Since there was only one other prisoner aside from the boy he had come for - 

_What did Seto say his name was again? Ah yes, Ryou._

- there were a mere two guards to deal with inside, both of whom were snoring loudly. Bakura snorted in disgust ; even if their laziness came in handy on this occasion, he thought it a shame people like this were paid good tax-money to, well, to sleep. To pick on innocent bystanders, while allowing the real criminals to escape.

Peeking into one of the cells, he spotted the person he was looking for, clutching the cloak he had wanted to ask Ryou about like it was his most prized possession.

_Well, it *is* pretty cold in here. And I bet those bastards didn't give him as much as a blanket._

Opening the cell-doors with the keys he had found on the table, he entered Ryou's cell, studying the sleeping boy with some curiosity. The other prisoner, a young man by the name of Jounouchi, quietly slipped away into the night, after having thanked Bakura, who had waved his words of gratitude away, too eager to speak with Ryou to enjoy them.

Besides, talk was cheap. Bakura would collect the debt Jounouchi now owed him in his own time. Perhaps tomorrow, perhaps in ten years from now. 

Currently though he had other things on his mind.

_Ryou ... he was smiling in his sleep before, yet now that I'm close to him, he's frowning._

_Is that some sort of omen, a warning that I should stay away from him?_

_Well, I will ; I don't want to have anything to do with him._

_Just my cloak back, that's all._

"Ryou?" he called out softly, even if he was pretty sure he had at least another hour before any of the guards would return. "Ryou, wake up!"

~tbc~


	5. Chapter 5

Thief of his heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (some Seto/Joey and Yami/Yugi in the future)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 28th july 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the fourth chapter :

To Cazzy123 (and yami) : Ryou says 'thank you', Bakura glares at you (-_-;) and I say 'thank you!' too. :)

To Skittles the Sugar Fairy : Thank you! I try to make them about 850 words. ^^;

To Kaira-chan : Hmmm, I know there are some hints at that in the manga (emphasis on hints), but I'm not even sure yet if there'll be magic/Shadow Games in this fic ... ^^; I'll ... think about it.

To Yami Kyuuketsuki (Jazzy, Tamara, Kuroi and Shimara) : ^_^; You can have yours if you let me keep mine. *protectively glomps her own Ryou- and Bakura-plushies*

To Icy Flame : Thank you very much! It'll probably get a bit fluffy later on, but ... ^^;

To Panda X. Bear : Thank you! I try to update weekly, on Tuesdays. :)

To Dragon's Venom : Thank you. I did my best. :)

To Aurora of the Moon : Thank you! Hope seven days is soon enough for you. :)

To Mistal, Autumn Priestess : Well, they'll get together before any of the others. :) And I'll try to warn you if there's a lot of the other couples in some chapter. ^^;

To Windswift : *whispers* Well, he just *says* that's all he wants to do. You and me know better, ne? ;)

Bakura *grumbles* : What? I don't want to kiss him senseless and cuddle him at all! Nope. ^_^

To Suppis Tenshi : ^^; Sorry for making you suffer. The second part of this chapter has them actually *talking* to eachother ; hope that cheers you up. Yami and Yugi will take a loooong time to show up (like, say, ten chapters? -_-;) but Seto and Jou might get some more scenes. ^_^

To maedhros : An interesting question, to which I cannot answer at the moment. -_-; Sorry. Thank you!

To Bakuraluva : Only fair, since I put Jou there too, ne? ^^; Yup, Ryou's never going to get captured again, if Bakura has anything to say about it. :)

To DarkFlareKitsune : Thank you very much! :)

To Kiawna : Thanks for not bashing my head in for springing Seto on you like that. ^^; There's a good reason why he's helping Bakura, but that'll only be revealed later on. ^_^

To QueenV : *nibbles on cookie* Thank you! I must admit I quite enjoy writing this pairing too, even if it's not Seto/Jou. ^^;

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

**********

_A spotlessly clear white dove was flying over the desert, chased by a flight of light-brown small hawks, the type that nobles used for hunting._

_The hawks picked at the dove, staining its feathers with its own blood._

_The dove though, kept steadily flying on, as if it knew where it was going, knew it would find a hiding place soon._

_The watcher couldn't see where the other hawk came from, a large ebony-black creature, that screeched in defiance and anger at the smaller ones, while protectively hovering above the dove._

_Answering the challenge, the flight of hunting-hawks gathered, diving down on the two other birds as one._

_A human voice cried out. The watcher discovered it was his own._

_Two battered and bloody bodies dropped to the sand, one white, one black._

Shivering, the old man opened his eyes, the images of the dream burnt in his mind.

"Master?" One of the slaves of his current employer hurried closer to help him up from the cold floor of the deserted sanctuary.

"Thank you, my good man." He beat the dust of his clothes, gratefully accepting the cloak that was offered. "I'm sorry for keeping you up this long."

"Have the gods spoken to you, master? Mistress Anzu left orders she wished to be informed at once if your divination would meet with success."

"Well," he hesitated for a moment, "I have seen a vision. Only I fear it won't be of any use to her. It was about my son, Ryou, who is still in Thebes. He is in grave danger."

"You want to leave?" The slave looked slightly disturbed at having to be the bearer of such news to his slightly temperamental mistress.

"I'll talk to her in the morning." the old man reassured him. "The gods will do as they please with us mortals ; there's little we can do about what is decreed by fate."

***** 

Ryou's eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of someone calling his name in a voice he didn't immediately recognize. Fragments of a rather disturbing nightmare still tumbled through his head, though he couldn't exactly recall what he had been dreaming about.

"Don't just sit there! Get up and let's get out of here!"

He stared at the speaker, whose figure was illuminated in the doorframe by the light of a torch. It was the boy whose name he still didn't know, whom he'd seen on the market earlier on this so far horrible day.

"B-but ... " _Won't I make a guilty impression if I run away now?_

_Is my trust in Ma'at, the Pharaoh's Justice this small, that I feel I should flee before my trial?_

"I have no time to argue." The white-haired boy growled, grabbing Ryou's arm and dragging him along, to the exit of the building. In the passing, Ryou noticed his two captors lying on the floor, unconscious he hoped.

_No blood, so I'm probably right. Though I wouldn't put it past him to kill ..._

Ryou shivered involuntarily, while his companion kept pulling him along, into the maze of narrow alleys and streets of Thebes, until he had no idea where they were anymore.

_Why am I going along with this? What's to keep him from leaving me behind here, on my own?_

_Why did he even bother to get me out of there in the first place?_

_Was he afraid I'd tell them something about him? _

_But I don't know anything ; not even his name. This is insanity!_

"S-stop right now." Ryou stuttered, hating himself for it. He sounded so ... silly. Childish.

*****

Before he could think about it, Bakura skidded to a halt, nearly causing Ryou to bump into him. 

_Huh. He's not very smart._

_Still, there's something compelling about him._

"What for?" he inquired, turning around to face the boy, who shyly evaded his gaze.

"I -I want to know why you're doing this. And what your name is." Ryou slowly raised his head.

_Trying to show a bit of backbone? I'm not very impressed, kid._

Bakura frowned for a moment. _Kid? He's as old as I am! Only he acts so ... so vulnerable._

"My name is Bakura. And what I'm doing this for, well, you have something that belongs to me and I want it back." He pointed at the cloak Ryou was still holding. "That's mine."

Ryou looked at the piece of clothing, clinging to it as if it were his most precious possession. With a spark of defiance in his gentle eyes, he replied : "Not anymore. You lost it and I caught it."

Bakura narrowed his eyes to slits, stalking forwards with a glare that promised death to anyone foolish enough to stand in his way. "I think I had better misheard that."

_How *dare* he?! Of all the gall ... that brat!_

_He must know about the secret pockets ; that's why he wants to keep it so badly._

_And now he thinks he can get away with *my* loot, ungrateful whelp!_

_I *saved* his hide back there and *this* is the way he thinks to repay me?_

_*Big* mistake, Ryou-lad, *very* big mistake._

_No one tries to play tricks on me and gets away with it. Not even you._

~tbc~


	6. Chapter 6

Thief of his heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (not sure which ones yet)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 4th august 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the fifth chapter :

To Suppis Tenshi : Well, like the old man said, sometimes people's fates are fixed. And sometimes they aren't. After all, his Gift would hardly be in demand if the future was impossible to change. Fluff .... well, there is *some* of it, but not very much. Sorry. Thank you very much. ^_^

To Bishie Hunters : *gulps and is too scared to type* -_-;

To Skittles the Sugar Fairy : Thank you! :)

To Starflower Sakura : Too cute to hurt? A *lot* of fanfic-authors seem to disagree with you there. ^^; No promises for the future, but I'll do my best to make him happy, okay? Thank you! :)

To Silver Wolf15 : Thank you, I did my best. :)

To Aurora of the Moon : Well, he's not immortal. ^^; I'll try to update weekly. :)

To Kaira-chan : There'll be some more dreams/visions probably, thanks for liking it! Yes, they do have a somewhat bad timing, don't they? ^^; Ah well, I'll not let the guards catch them again anyway. ;)

To Cazzy123 : Thank you very much! I think Bakura found it cute too, even if he won't admit it. :)

To Tokio's Rose : *beams* Thank you very much!

To Mistal, Autumn Priestess : You said the magical word, so ... here it is! :)

To Bakuraluva : Well, Ryou's a bit shaken. And he thinks that if he gives the cloak to Bakura, he's never going to see him again. And he doesn't want that (neither do you, ne?). So he's more acting on emotions than on his feeling of right and wrong. ^^;

To Windswift : Yes, Ryou did bring the cloak with him, don't worry.

Bakura : It's not just a cloak ; it has a fortune hidden in it! And I'm *not* tonguetied because of Ryou's inherent cuteness and innocence.

Pegasus : Convicted by his own words .... Anyway, no, Bakura is not taking on my speechpatterns here. The authoress was just in an eh odd kind of mood? ^_^;

To Kiawna : Don't worry, Bakura's way too much in love with Ryou to hurt him. Hehehe. Seto and Jou will make some more appearances, though the focus is on Bakura and Ryou. :)

To keisan : Well, I just felt bad for him, always so meek. ^^; Thank you!

To DarkFlareKitsune : You said the magical word so ... hope you like it! :)

To Yami Kitsune1 : Thank you very much! :) I find Yu Gi Oh lets me do things I couldn't do with Weiss, and vice versa, so the two fandoms combine quite nicely. :)

To Carmen5 : I try for once a week. Thank you! :)

To Temptress Nagisa : My stories always have happy endings. Always. Well, nearly almost.

Bakura : Would you mind not referring to me as 'it'? As in 'Ryou's gonna get it'? It's rather offending. -_-;

To QueenV : The future is subject to change. (So is the plot ^^;). And Ryou's father's going to do his best to save them, as are certain other people, who weren't in the vision. Wait and see. ^_^;

Bakura : *pouting* Pushing Jou into Seto is *my* job! And wouldn't *you* be possessive about someone as cute as Ryou? ^^;

To Dragon's Venom : I'll do my best. How could I *not* continue, after such wonderful kind reviews? ^-^

*

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

Chapter warning : Bakura being mean to Ryou

**********

Bakura stalked forwards, his eyes narrowed to slits. Ryou stumbled back, until he felt the solid bricks of a wall stopping him.

_Why did I say something like that? Something as *stupid* as that?_

_He has the right to ask his cloak back ; I know it's his. I kept it to give it back to him after all, didn't I? Not to hold it as my own._

He clutched the soft fabric in his hands, surprised when his fingers touched on something hard.

_What's this? There's some object sewn in here._

"I ... "

_Is this the reason he wants it back so bad?_

"You." Bakura's smile was venomous. "Are going to give me back what's mine. Or else I'll cut your throat and simply *take* it."

_Would he really kill me? For a simple piece of clothing?_

_Surely he wouldn't ... would he?_

_He didn't harm any of the guards back in that prison._

"Do you always threaten people when you want something from them?" His voice was firmer than he had expected. "You could simply *ask* you know. Say 'please'."

He didn't see the blow coming until Bakura's fist connected with his jaw. Whil his head spun, the cloak was torn out of his weakened grip.

"Saying 'please' is for weaklings." Bakura hissed in his ear. "I'm not one of those. Enjoy your freedom, Ryou, and pray our paths will never cross again."

While Ryou sagged to the ground, Bakura walked away, the cloak carelessly flung around his shoulders. Ryou stared after him until he rounded a corner and vanished.

_I should be glad he didn't make true on his threat to kill me._

_Why then do I want to call after him to wait? To ask him not to leave?_

When he felt well enough to rise again, Ryou began to make his way home, wandering through the countless streets and alleys of the city until he reached a part he recognized.

As soon as he had stumbled in, exhaustion hit him like a hammer. Before he knew, he had fallen asleep, dreaming of a hawk in flight, pursued by other hawks, holding a captured dove in its claws. The next morning found him wondering what those images might mean.

*****

_I shouldn't be here._

Bakura sighed, staring out over the city from the roof where he had slept the remainder of the previous night. The sun hadn't fully risen yet, so the temperature up here was bearable.

_I should be making my way past the gates now, to get away from the City Guard._

_It's insanity to stay._

Still, he made no move to leave his spot. Instead he found himself considering the best place to get some food and listing the merchants who might be interested in buying some jewelry out of a questionable source. There were plenty of the last ; few merchants had many scruples concerning the origin of their wares or the lies they fed their customers.

_Life will be more expensive here, yet the prices I may get are also higher._

_I should at least stick around long enough to cash in._

_That's nothing but sensible, isn't it?_

Nodding in satisfaction with this compromise, Bakura set out to go and haggle some fat merchant out of his easy-earned money.

_Perhaps I can even take along a little souvenir when he's fool enough to let me near his other things. That way, I'd make even more profit._

He giggled.

*****

"Ryou! Are you there?" A male voice he didn't immediately recognize woke him from his sleep.

"Uhm, yes?" Quickly working himself in some clothes, he walked to the door. Opening it he found himself face to face with a blue-eyed, brown haired man he'd never seen before in the uniform of a palace-official. 

_Oh, oh. Is he here to arrest me again? Have they found me this quickly?_

"Ah, good. Can I come in for a minute? I'd rather not be seen." The man looked around nervously, causing Ryou to wonder what was going on.

_Why would he be afraid of being seen?_

_And what does he want from me?_

"Sure." He stepped aside, allowing the man to enter. "Though I fear I can't offer you much of food or water."

The man made a dismissive gesture. "No need, no need. I'm not here to make your life even harder by misusing your hospitality. Rather, I'm here to warn you."

Ryou swallowed. "Warn me? About what?"

"Well, whether you realized it or not, you've aided one of the most wanted thieves in Thebes to escape getting caught. The people in charge are, to put it mildly, not very happy about that. And since the real thief is probably out of their reach by now, they are likely to settle for some sort of scapegoat to execute in his place." Blue eyes gazed at him with a hint of pity.

"They want to ... *kill* me?" Ryou stammered.

"I'm afraid so, yes. So I suggest you get out of here as soon as possible, unless you like the prospect of dying for someone you don't even know."

"Yes ... I suppose so." Ryou's mind tried deperately to absorb this new situation.

"Good." The man headed for the door again. "I wish you the best of luck on your journey."

"But ... who are you? Why are you helping me?" Ryou asked.

The man hesitated. "I owe Bakura something. let's leave it at that. My name is not important right now ; better you don't know it so you can't betray it either if they do catch you."

"I ... guess you're right." Ryou shivered. "Thank you for risking this much."

The man smiled. "Give my greetings to Bakura the next time you see him."

The door fell shut behind him.

"But ... how can I do that if I don't even have his name?" Ryou inquired of the empty air.

_Not that it really matters ; I don't exactly intend to ever meet Bakura again._

~tbc~


	7. Chapter 7

Thief of his heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (some Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi in the future)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 7th august 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the sixth chapter :

To Kaira-chan : yes, they're destined to be. Fate will find a way. (And I'll help. ^^;). Thank you! :)

To Aurora of the Moon : For now, yes. ;) I try for once a week, but ... thank you! :)

To Gangsta Videl : No, no, *anime* is the spice of life. For me, anyway. ^^;

To Kiawna : *whispers* His life ... so yeah, that's a pretty heavy debt, ne? :)

To QueenV : So it seems. But the future will prove if it's true, ne? ~.^

Bakura : Hmmm, how about we each shove one of them? ^_^

To Windswift : Yup, it was Seto indeed. Busy showing off his good side, ne? ^^;

Bakura : I'm *not* in love with him! Just wanted my cloak back. *lovingly huggles cloak and sighs dreamily* I can still smell him on it ... such a sweet scent. *gets whapped with a paper fan* Ouch!

Yes, I'm positive they'll meet again soon too. Poor guys! ^_^;

To Bakuraluva : I do my best to make them of some length but ... they're mostly about 850 words. ^^;

To DarkFlareKitsune : Yup, I did another chapter. Nice reviews inspire me a lot. ^_^;

To Suppis Tenshi : Fate and coincidences are very useful plot-devices I find. ^^;

Ryou *blinks* : Uhm ... I don't know ... I'm innocent! ;_; I want Bakura to come and save me again! 

Seto *pats him on the back* : Hey, I'm innocent too. And look what *I* get! *points at Jou* -_-

To Temptress Nagisa : Their next meeting won't be long, I promise. :)

Bakura : Oh. I'd apologize, but that'd be ooc. And me wanting to beat Ryou to a bloody pulp is a big lie! I want to cuddle and huggle him and ... why are you looking at me like that?!? I'm not in love with him!

To crimson nightmare : *blushes* Wow, thank you very much! Do keep in mind that most of the 'information' is a mix of made-up stuff and things I remember from books. I *try* not to sin too heavily against the historical reality but ... This fic's scheduled to be updated weekly, every Tuesday. 

To Carmen5 : Yes, I feel very bad about that, really. I'll have him make it up to Ryou later. ^^;

To Silver Wolf15 : Glad to hear you still think so! Thanks!

To onlyHAUNTED : Well, he's been a bit sheltered up until now ; events just overwhelm him a little. Anzu's just there because I needed a lady's name. She'll just stay in her nice province town for the rest of the fic I think. ^^; Thank you!

To Mistal, Autumn Priestess : ^^; Glad to hear you liked it! Here's the next chapter.

To DcSolstice : Yeah, well Bakura being a thief's kind of canon. And Ryou's cute, however you write him I think.  Sorry for not being too original ; hope you'll enjoy reading nonetheless. Your guess about the dream is as good as mine. ^^;  Seto is a priest-in-training ; his main job is administrative, which is why he knows so many useful things to help Bakura. Malik may make an appearance, but he will probably be a villain, Yami's opponent. Sorry. 

*

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

**********

Miserably staring at the small bundle of his belongings, Ryou wondered if he was making the right decision in leaving.

_I only have a stranger's word for a reason ; he may have been wrong._

_Besides, would they really harm me if I explained?_

_And where could I go from here? This house is all I've ever known._

_Father is somewhere South, I'm not even sure where._

_How could I ever find him? What will he think when he comes home?_

_It would be so much more simpler to stay. So much easier ; perhaps I could just stay for a while, to see what happens? Can ther be any harm in that?_

He remembered his dream again.

_Is there a connection between that and the situation I'm in?_

_Are the gods trying to tell me what course to take?_

_If so, then which of the birds represented me? _

He grimaced, remembering Bakura's threatening attitude.

_Definitely no dove. Does that mean *I*'m the dove?_

Ryou sighed, wishing his father was here.

_He would know what to do._

_"Live your life with good sense. That's the best rule. Prophecies are as tricky as hopes ; one should never let them rule one's decisions."_

_Father said that once, when I was about ten. _

Softly closing the door behind him, Ryou left his home, already knowing the perfect spot to keep an eye on anything that might happen.

_If the guard does come, I'll be able to slip away safely._

_And if they don't, I'll be none the worse for it, save some time and discomfort._

*****

"It seems there's no one here, Capitain." The soldier sounded as grim as his commander looked, knowing his superior would be likely to take his disappointment out on his subordinates, no matter that their failure hadn't been their fault.

"Someone must have warned him."

"Only a few people were informed of our coming here." the soldier dared, eager to point the capitain's attention and anger elsewhere.

"Indeed. Perhaps we should investigate their loyalties and whereabouts this morning a little." His superior's smile was not a pleasant sight, the soldier observed.

"Are we allowed to do that?" The capitain might be bad, he knew higher officials were even worse. He wouldn't want anyone of the palace to take offense to something he did, not even when he was only following orders.

"Traitors are only protected by other traitors." That meant 'no, but we're going to do it anyway'. It seemed the gods weren't in his favor today.

*****

All in all, Bakura considered, it hadn't been a bad morning.

_Not bad at all._

As expected, none of the merchants had asked their visitor any questions about what he had to sell them, save the obvious ones ; his price and whether he'd be able to get them more of the same stuff. Bakura snorted.

_Corrupt fools, each and every one of them._

_How can the priests preach a cosmic balance when it's people like those who get wealthy, while people like Ryou rot away in poverty?_

_Ryou ... why does his face keep haunting me?_

_Better we never meet again ; we're much too different._

_He saved my life, and I saved his. That means we're even, doesn't it?_

"Or it means that the two of you are bonded now." A voice remarked from behind him.

Bakura spun around, ready to defend himself. When he saw who it was, he relaxed slightly. "What are *you* doing here?"

The young man known as Jounouchi shrugged. "I don't really have anywhere else to go. Besides, I still owe you for saving my hide. I thought I might as well stick around a bit, till I found a way to repay you."

"I already said *I*'d call in that debt, in my own time." Bakura retorted annoyed. "And what's this brabbling about me and Ryou being bonded?"

"Well," Jounouchi smiled, "you saved eachother's lives in the period of a mere two days, while you'd never met before. Doesn't that smell a bit like Fate?"

"The only thing I smell is you." Bakura snapped back. "Now stop sticking your nose in my business, unless you want me to cut if off for you. I have things to do."

"Sure, sure." Jounouchi shook his head. "You're way too tense, you know that? Just remember I'm in your debt. I don't like owing people anything for too long."

"Tough luck." Bakura shrugged.

_Maybe I could find out where Ryou lives, just to check in on him a little._

_After all, *he* saved a stranger and a thief, while *I* only saved someone who had something I wanted and who had already saved me._

_That means I still owe him something._

~tbc~


	8. Chapter 8

Thief of his heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (future hints at Seto/Joey and Yami/Yugi)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 14th august 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the seventh chapter :

To Cazzy123 : Well, hope you won't get too addicted to or frustrated with your new game. ^_^; Thank you!

To Suppis Tenshi : 'It's all going to be worth it in the end'? Well, perhaps. Fate is a fickle mistress after all, as Otogi might tell you. So I guess it depends on your definition of 'worth it'. Thank you very much!

To Mistal, Autumn Priestess : Since you asked so nicely ... ^_^

To Kaira-chan : ^^; Bakura's just a smart guy, getting the right people in his debt.

Yami *downcast* : I have a confession to make. I too owe Bakura something ...

Bakura : o.O; You do?!? Why didn't I know that?

Yami *raises head* : I owe him a bloody and painful death. Wait till I get my hands on you, Tombrobber! Muhahahahaha! [insert more maniacal and ooc laughter]

Bakura, Ryou, Jou, Seto and Yugi : o.O;;;;; Uh, oh ...

To Kiawna : Yes, though not too much. Bakura and Ryou will meet again soon. ^_^

To fanficsrock : I will, I will. Though the ending's not exactly near ... ^_^; Thanks!

To Rei Akita : Thanks, I will.

To QueenV : He's going to be Seto's hero too ... ^^; 

Seto : You're spoiling the story. And Joey's natural puppy-like clumsiness and vulnerability. Why can't *I* save *him*? :(

To onlyHAUNTED : Thank you, both for the praise and for not minding 'slow Ryou' too much. ^_^;

To Aurora of the Moon : Fluff? What fluff? *checks plot* Uhm ... ^^;

To Windswift : Jou has a deep insight in people's feelings ...

Seto : Yeah, 'cause he can't recognize any in himself. -_- I bet he just read Bakura's secret diary.

Bakura : Hey! How do you know I keep one? It's supposed to be a *secret* diary, damn it! _

Seto : I ... happened to see it lying around. Of course I didn't pick it up or anything ...

Jou *snorts loudly* : Riiiight. I *so* believe that.

Bakura : I don't love Ryou. I don't hate Ryou. To me, he is like the sand beneath my uh sandals. ^_^ *trips over Jou's outstretched foot and 'kisses' the sand* -_-;

To DarkFlareKitsune : Glad you don't mind the shifting focuses! ^^; Thanks for the encouragement!

To Bakuraluva : Uhm, would you settle for one out of three? ^_^;

To Carmen5 : Thank you! Joey's pretty smart, ne? ^_^;

To Crimson Nightmare : I'm saving the 'Joey being a brainless hothead'-scenes for when he meets Seto. (Only kidding! ^^; Though I do think Seto can bring out the worst in him sometimes ...). Sorry if the chapters strike you as kind of short. It comes with wanting to update once a week. -_-; Thank you.

To more : ^^; Say please?

To Sarah harvey : Yup, the perfect solution for seemingly unsolveable plot-twists. ^^; Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. 

*

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

**********

By the time the soldiers left, cold sweat was running down Ryou's back. His mouth was dry, especially as he heard two soldiers joking about what their captain would have liked to do with him if they'd have caught him.

He was near tears ; in one day his whole life seemed to have turned about. Still, looking back on the events, Ryou didn't regret a single one of his actions. He had been right in saving the white-haired thief Bakura ; he simply felt it in his heart.

This feeling would do little to help him on what to do now, or how to get food and shelter though, both of which he sorely needed.

Part of him wished his father would come back, to make everything all right again, while another part argued he ought to be glad the old man wasn't here. Ryou had little doubt those guards wouldn't have any qualms about arresting his father as well, possibly even treating him like they'd treated Ryou. The thought enraged him.

It was just so unfair!

*****

Bakura's heart skipped a beat as he noticed the large group of soldiers coming from the direction of Ryou's house. When he noticed they didn't have any prisoner with them, he relaxed again.

Apparently, for some reason, Ryou hadn't been at home when they came to get him.

"Thank you, Set." Bakura murmured, grateful he didn't have to plan another rescue-mission. Of course this did mean it'd be a lot harder to find Ryou again.

_But why would I want to? Isn't it enough to know he's safe?_

He frowned, considering this matter.

_The Guard will probably keep looking for him._

_I can only be sure of his safety if I take him to somewhere they'll never find him._

He couldn't say he relished the prospect of sharing one of his hide-outs with someone else, but he'd have to this once. For honor's sake.

_Thief's honor. It may not count for much, but it does mean something._

*****

Seto was being watched. He felt it, when he slowly made his way back to the office, after a visit to the palace to deliver some tablets.

He didn't like the feeling, even if the fact that no one had made any move to accuse or imprison him probably meant they didn't have any proof for his guilt yet. Hopefully.

They might simply be waiting to see his accomplices.

_I knew this would happen one day._

_Ever since I put myself in Bakura's debt, I knew it would come to this in the end._

_Amazing enough how long it lasted._

Proudly holding up his head, he walked on. He was still an official, appointed by the Pharaoh himself. As long as they lacked sufficient proof, he could give them quite a fight before he went down, even if he had little hope they'd risk striking before they could be absolutely sure of their victory. People who harassed palace officials didn't last long if their victims didn't fall from grace quickly and dirtily.

_I have to find a way to let Bakura know he shouldn't approach me right now._

_I don't want him to get caught, if only because he'd squeal on me to save his own hide._

The thought lacked any bitterness or resentment ; it was simply the truth. Bakura didn't care about anyone, least of all those already in his debt.

_Except, possibly this Ryou-kid, for whatever reason._

_It would amuse me, if only I hadn't had this many trouble of my own._

*****

Sliding closer to the soldiers to overhear the animated discussion between the captain and one of his subordinates, Bakura concluded with a sigh he ought to warn Seto. 

The man was useful, too useful to risk losing, even if it might be quite a while before Bakura would require his services again if he followed his plans to leave Thebes for a while.

_But going to see him now would mean I can't start searching for Ryou right away. That would place me at a serious disadvantage to the Guard._

_If they find him first, it would be a whole lot of trouble to get him free again._

_Besides, Seto is pretty smart. Plus, he's in *my* debt, not the other way around._

_Still ..._

He blinked as a sudden inspiration hit him.

_Of course! I can send Jounouchi to warn him, a small thing to start his repaying of his debt._

_He doesn't seem dumb enough to botch something like that._

Bakura grinned. He had to admit his opinion of the blond thief's intelligence wasn't too high, yet he *had* managed to survive this long on his own. There had to be something of a brain behind those honey-brown eyes.

_It fits together so perfect I'd almost begin to think the gods have planned this somehow._

_Almost. Everyone knows the gods only care about the ones they love ; the Pharaoh and his court of cronies. Though I say that shows they've got pretty bad taste._

~tbc~


	9. Chapter 9

Thief of his heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (hints of Seto/Joey and Yami/Yugi)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 20th august 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the eighth chapter :

To Kaira-chan : Weeell, maybe not quite *that* ooc. ^^;

Yami : You'd *better* not make me that ooc! Unless you're interested in a trip to the Shadow Realm, that is! *grumbles*

But he *is* kind of, on the good side of the law, so he's not very fond of Bakura-chan. 

Bakura *fondly ruffles Ryou's hair* : Yeah, my cutie's more than a pretty face, ne? ^_^

To Kiawna : Appearances may deceive ... ^^;

Ryou *sniffles* : How is me fleeing my house a good development?!? ;_;

To onlyHAUNTED : Sorry for the shortness ... Yup, Seto and Joey are going to meet up soon. *grins evilly* ^_^;

To Cazzy123 : In one week already? Wow! Not sure if Bakura'd have any use for a shiny disk though ... ^^;

To Raven Ishtar : Thank you! :)

To Windswift : Hehehe ... please don't spoil the surprise for Ryou. ^_^;

Seto : I *did not* read Bakura's miserable excuse for a diary that's filled with hearts and 'Ryou''s. And I'm definitely not going to 'start a love triangle'. That'd mean I'd have more than one social contact. Haha. -_-

Yami : Egypt was created by the Nile. No Nile, no Egypt. The sand's just being a nuisance we try to keep from getting in our shoes, clothes and food. ^_^;

Bakura : Spill the beans and I'll ... I'll ... Argh! All right, I'll go tell him. Later. When he's safe. Deal?

To keisan : Glad you don't mind my deviations from the main-plot! Thank you very much! :)

To Bakuraluva : ^^; A hairy kiss? *pictures Bakura kissing Ryou's hair* ~.^

To DarkFlareKitsune : I did, I will, I hope to. *salutes back* ^_^

To Aurora of the Moon : Thank you! :)

To QueenV : Thank you!

Joey : He-e-ey! That's *my* koibito you're huggling there! *glares* ;_;

Seto : -_- Baka! We haven't even met yet! And stop trying to use those cute puppy-eyes of yours to glare. It looks pathetic! Heart-meltingly pathetic ... *small hearts start appearing around his head*

To Carmen5 : The joys of an AU, ne? ^^; Joey can be a bit goofy but he does have a brain I think.

Seto : Yeah, too bad he's mostly thinking of only one thing : food.

Joey : Nonono, I think of *you* a lot too. I still remember our first date, in that great restaurant! ^_^

To Rei Akita : Thanks for the encouragement! (One week's not that bad, ne?)

*

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

**********

"You want me to keep an eye on some guy from the palace?" Jounouchi sounded rather disappointed at his assignment. Not that that mattered anything to Bakura.

"He may get in some trouble for helping me." Bakura explained with unusual patience. "Only he's useful to me, so I don't want him executed or put to work as a slave."

"How can he be useful if he's under suspicion?" Jou demanded.

Suppressing once again the urge to start yelling, Bakura replied : "He can write, he can read, he knows his way around in the palace and the main-temples and he has some other gifts that are none of your business right now." Chosing another way to persuade the blond he added the formula that always worked on people like Jou : "Of course, if you're afraid you can't handle the job ... " 

He hid his grin as Jou immediately rose to the bait.

"Of course I'm up to it! Just give me his name and tell me where he lives, and he'll be safe as a - "

"Temple-quarter, eastern alley, third house." Bakura interrupted him, ignoring Jou's angry sputtering at his 'rudeness'.

_I don't have the time for this ; I have to go look for Ryou!_

"His name?" Jou reminded him.

"Seto."

_And I pray to the gods he'll find you less annoying than I do, since the two of you will have little choice but to get along._

*****

Ryou's eyes wandered around, searching for any sign of the dreaded uniforms of the Guard. He sighed with relief as he found none, then noticed another familiar figure.

_Bakura! And he's talking to some stranger._

For a moment he felt an inexplicable stab of jealousy, until he saw Bakura making a commanding gesture with his hand that dismissed the blond boy, making it clear their relationship was purely professional. Ryou frowned.

_Are they planning a grand robbery?_

_And what would I care if they were more than colleagues?_

Moving silently, he crept up closer to the thief. Only when he was pressed against a wall, a dagger at his throat, he realized trying to sneak up on a thief was in general not a very smart idea. "It's me!" he squeaked, not knowing if these words would make any difference to Bakura.

"You bloody fool!" Bakura hissed. For once though the thief's cold attitude didn't make Ryou feel insecure, especially since the blade that had been threatening his health mere seconds ago seemed to have vanished as if by magic. He took that as a good sign.

"I'd almost killed you!" Bakura continued, roughly shaking Ryou to emphasize his words.

Weakly reaching up to get a hold on Bakura's wrists, Ryou tried to keep his head clear.

"I - I'm s-sorry." Ryou stammered, sagging down to the ground when Bakura abruptly released him. "I won't do it again."

"You'd better not, if you value your life." Bakura growled.

Ryou nodded silently, not sure what words to use to calm down this boy who looked so much like him on the outside, yet was so utterly different on the inside.

*****

_I shouldn't snarl at him like this, just because I'm annoyed with myself for not noticing him until he was nearly able to touch me._

_It's not his fault I was too preoccupied to be aware of my surroundings anymore. Probably. He *was* one of the things on my mind after all._

"I assume you noticed the Guard is looking for you." Bakura inquired.

Ryou stared at his feet uncomfortably. "Yes. But I thought that maybe if I explained - "

"Forget it." Bakura interrupted him, barely hiding his disdain. "They won't listen."

"But I've lived here for almost all of my life!" Ryou pleaded. Bakura was pleased to read a certain acceptance in his soft-brown eyes already though, denying the deperate and naive hope that spoke out of his words. "I could never survive out of the city."

_I can. And I will make sure you'll be able to do it too, even if I have to drag you all the way._

_I'm *not* going to give those guard-dogs the satisfaction of getting to you again, of bruising that soft skin of yours ..._

"You can come along with me." Bakura offered. "It's the least I can do to make up for the trouble I caused you." He smiled an almost genuine smile.

_It might be nice to have a companion for a while._

_Someone not too loud or too self-assured, but rather someone who'll depend on me._

*****

"I ... " Ryou wasn't sure what to say.

_I hardly know him! Yet I want to agree and go with him, just like that._

_What's wrong with me? Has he put some sort of spell on me? Why would he ; I'm not important or anything. Just someone that's hunted by the guard for no reason at all._

_I'd probably be nothing but a burden to him._

" ... guess I should thank you." he finished, almost having to force the words out of his mouth.

Bakura's face lit up. "So you'll come with me? Great!"

Ryou smiled back hesitantly, as the other boy grasped his hand to drag him along, away from the familiar building he had spent so much of his life in.

_Will I ever return here?_

~tbc~


	10. Chapter 10

Thief of his heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi in the future).

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 28th august 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the ninth chapter :

To Cazzy123 : Here's a little more ; hope you like it! :)

To Rei Akita : Hmmm, longer than forever? That's ... pretty long. *starts feeling guilty* ;_;

To Kaira-chan : Yes, Bakura definitely knows how to manipulate people. And who wouldn't forget all previous intentions and denials when faced with the likes of Ryou or Bakura? ^^; Thank you!

To Suppis Tenshi : I bet you'd win that bet. ^^; The prophecy ... well, who knows? There's another one in this chapter, to muddy the waters a little more. -_-; Thank you very much! ^_^

To DcSolstice : Uhm, sorry to pop your bubble, but ... according to my books, Egyptians didn't ride horses. The army used chariots, but that was about it. So .. cute travelling scenes of them walking? ^^;

Bakura : Oh joy. How romantic. -_-

Thanks for the fluffy plot bunnies! Don't know if they'll end up in this story but ... ^_^;

To FREAK014 : Thank you, here's more. Hope you'll like it too! :)

To Kumorimisora : Thank you! ^_^

To Kiawna : Sorry, no more Seto/Joey for a while. Hope you'll enjoy the Bakura/Ryou. ^_^;

To Tasan15 : Yes, poor guys. I don't know if lemons were a common fruit in Egypt at that time. ^^;

Bakura : That means ['no' *blushing*]. -_-;

To Sarah Harvey : Ah yes, the influence of Love ... ^^; Thank you!

To Aurora of the Moon : Fluffy moments may pop up every now and then. ^^;

To Gangsta Videl : Glad to hear you like this story still. :)

To Windswift : Thank you.

Yami : Hmm, yes, it's true the desert helps defending Egypt and all that. Okay, the Nile *and* sand are most important to Egypt. ^_^ I think Egypt consists of 'red land' (desert) and 'black land' (fertile ground).

Bakura : I'm a thief. I love living dangerous! Though I might give it up for Ryou ... Hmm, I'll have to think about that. Thanks for the cookie! I'll share half of it with Ryou ; he needs some sugar. ^_^

Jou : My pride is going to be my downfall? Aren't you confusing me with 'his priestly highness' Seto?

To Bakuraluva : Yup, and nothing and no one's going to tear them apart ever again! Except death ... *coughs* ^^;

To Saakura : *looks slightly disturbed/embarrassed* Uhm, no need to beg ; unless I get ill or something I fully intend to update this story every week until it's done. I promise. Glad you like it! ^_^

To onlyHAUNTED : Well, there may be some Bakura/Ryou cuteness coming up soon. Hope you'll like it! :)

To DarkFlareKitsune : Glad to hear you liked it! :)

To QueenV : Yes, Bakura can be quite ... cute, can't he?

Seto : -_-; Why do I feel like I don't have any freedom of choice in who I get together with?

Jou : *hugs him* Awww, Seto, I know exactly how you feel! Let me comfort you! ^_^

Seto : -_-;;; 

To happy yaoi lover2 : Thank you! ^_^

To crazy : One week? :)

To MusumeMarron : Thank you! :)

To Missy of America : Well, maybe, but this is an AU, ne? Different life-experience and all that … Glad you liked it!

To Carmen5 : It's Tuesday again so … here's the update!

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt. The remark about crocodiles in this chapter is supposed to indicate a distinction between the 'holy' crocodiles and the ones who for practical reasons are evaded or killed.

**********

_Two silver fishes, gliding through the muddy water of the Nile. One of them is strong and fierce, its movements pronounced, while the other seems weak, swims more slowly._

_Yet they stay together, the stronger one aiding the weaker, waiting for him._

_Birds glide over the water, searching for prey._

_Crocodiles, unholy eaters of men, lazily watch for anything foolish and tasty enough to bother hunting while the rays of the sun warm their back._

_Fishermen throw their nets to catch a meal for their families._

_All these dangers and more lurk. Surely, two small fishes can't escape them all._

_Unless ..._

The old man opened his eyes with a gasp, muttering a curse on the whims of the gods who revealed enough to get you worried, but not enough to let you know what to do about it.

When his annoyance subsided, he bended his head to the rising sun, in a silent apology.

"He's my only son, the only memory of his mother I have left. Surely you can understand my anxiety for his safety? Please keep him safe or tell me ... " He sighed, shaking his head.

"What's the use? You're not listening, are you? You only help those who help themselves first, those able to survive. Not the weak. I've always known that, ever since my beautiful wife died, too young and too fast. I'd better go on."

The road was long, he knew, and unless his instinct was mistaken he didn't have much time left. At least the lady Anzu had been generous enough to provide him with both a mule and some food and water, so he didn't have to waste precious hours searching and haggling for those.

Three more days of hard travel and he should be able to see the walls of Thebes at sunset.

He could only pray it wouldn't be too late.

*****

"You're really clumsy, you know that?" Bakura grumbled in disgust as Ryou almost fell, over some obstacle he hadn't seen in the dark. 

_I should have known someone like him wouldn't have any experience with walking silently at night. Still, we can't afford to stay around here much longer and it's much easier to get out under the cover of darkness than in broad daylight._

_Those guards at the gates may look sleepy ; the risk of them recognizing either of us is one I'm not willing to take._

"S-sorry." Ryou whispered, before losing his footing yet again. "I'm just not used to this kind of things." His hands grabbed Bakura's cloak in an attempt to regain his balance.

_No, and it shows. I really hope this little thing isn't going to get us both killed. Why can't I just leave him behind and do this on my own, never mind what would happen to him?_

"I hadn't noticed." Bakura replied sarcastically. "Here, hold on." Reaching out to steady his companion, he pressed one of Ryou's hands firmly to the wall next to him. "Try to keep in touch with that and remember that silence is more important than speed ; we've got all night to pull this off successfully. Keep your wits about you and don't panick."

His words were only half true ; the risk of some guard-patrol walking into them was growing every second they lingered around here, yet saying that would probably only make Ryou more awkward and nervous than the boy already was.

"I'll try." Ryou answered, letting his head hang down miserably. "But I really think it would be better if you just went on on your own. I can - "

"No."

_What's wrong with me? Why don't I jump at this offer as an opportunity to get rid of this hindrance, guilt-free since he proposed leaving him behind himself?_

_Is it because he's so innocent, too innocent to fully know what will happen to him if he remains here instead of fleeing? Like a thief in the night ..._

_Ra curse the idiots responsible for making him having to do this in order to save his life. I'm sure he's never even done something dishonorable in his life and yet here he is, no better off than me._

_It's not fair. _

_But it shouldn't bother me as much as it does. There are dozens of people like him in this city, condemned by merely being at the wrong place at the wrong time, by running into the Guards at the wrong moment._

He tried to remember how he had ended up like he was now, when he had first considered stealing as a way to live rather than a crime against the divine laws made by Pharaoh, but the memories wouldn't come.

_It's not important anyway. I've got my hands more than full with my present and my future ; no sense in adding the past to that. It's done and I have to live with the results._

"Come on, stop making so much noise. I'll help you." Swallowing his annoyance -both at Ryou and himself- Bakura put his arm around Ryou's shoulder, supporting him as the two boys moved along towards the relative safety of the desert at the other side of the city-walls.

_Let's hope he can climb at least. Otherwise, we're going to have a *big* problem when we reach the walls. I don't think I could carry him. Or that he'd let me._

For a moment he felt Ryou's body stiffen under his touch, as if the boy would prefer to shrug his hand off and run away. Then, slowly, he relaxed into it, allowing Bakura to guide him.

Bakura felt an odd rush of joy at that, as if he had just accomplished something important.

_Hmmm, maybe I've gotten too much sun the last few days._

~tbc~


	11. Chapter 11

Theft of heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (some Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi in the future)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 5th september 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the tenth chapter :

To MusumeMarron : Thank you! :)

To Rei Akita : ^^; Sorry. I blame it all on my muses. :)

To Suppis Tenshi : Glad you're enjoying this fic so far and so much! ^_^

To Lone Wolf55 : Thank you, I'll do my best to keep it up. :)

To Saturn Imp : Thanks for the encouragement. :)

To Kaira-chan : Anou, Yami and Yugi will get a sappy, fluffy romance without any cares. Unlike poor Bakura and Ryou ... ^^; *feels a tad bit guilty* :)

To Kumorimisora : Yay, more cookies! Sankyuu! :)

To Temptress Nagisa : ^^; Hope this lives up to your expectations then. :)

To onlyHAUNTED : Glad you liked it! :)

To Sarah Harvey : Thank you! :)

To DarkFlareKitsune : Thank you! :)

To Kiawna : Well, here's more Bakura/Ryou. :) Hope you'll like it too.

To Bakuraluva : ^^; Ryou's simply such a sunny person. :)

To Windswift : Yes, Ryou's father can predict the future by his dreams. Kind of, anyway. He can't see everything or do something about what he does see. I just like to drop hints ... ^^;

To Cazzy123 : Unless I get ill too *crosses fingers* there'll be a new chapter next week. Get well soon! :)

To Aurora of the Moon : You said the magical word so ... :)

To Gangsta Videl : *looks at the rain on her window and feels a little jealous* Thank you! An unlosable fan will definitely come in handy next summer. ^_^;;;

To Carmen5 : Thank you. Since you asked so politely, here's the next chapter! :)

To QueenV : *blushes* Thank you very much!

Ryou & Bakura : *get tackleglomped and huggled* o.O; ..... ^_^

To Asuka-chan2 : ^^; Well, there's not going to be *that* much of those two in it, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. ^_^;

To Copycat4 : Thank you very much! ^_^

To fanficsrock : *blushes* Thank you!

*

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

Chapter warning : a kiss, Ryou getting hurt

**********

"How are we ever going to get over *that*?!?" Ryou stared at the dark shape of the walls rising up in front of them with something that closely resembled panic. "It's *high*."

"That, my dear Ryou, is what the rope and hook are for." Bakura replied, slightly amused.

Ryou swallowed uneasily. It seemed Bakura's confidence did little to reassure him.

_I'll just have to keep my head cool for both of us. As long as he doesn't do anything too stupid, we ought to be all right._

_There's no way I'm going to give up now, by letting him stay behind just because he's scared of a little climbing in the dark. I'll go first, so he can see how it's done._

_And so I can get away if something does go wrong._

Bakura gnawed his lip, wondering why that last thought seemed rather unrealistic.

_My life and health is much more important than a kid I barely know. If I ever decide he's too much trouble, I'll simply leave him behind without any regrets._

A little voice that sounded annoyingly much like Seto disagreed. Loudly.

_Shut up, you! What does a corrupt priest-scribe know about all of this? Besides, I need to concentrate if I'm to get us out of here alive._

The murmuring subsided at that, to Bakura's relief.

_Though it's generally not a good thing to hear voices in your head, at least I can quiet them when I want to. That's something, I guess._

He grimaced, unaware of the gesture until he caught the half-worried look Ryou threw in his direction. Clearing his throat to get his companion's attention, Bakura grabbed the rope.

"Now, listen carefully. This is how we're going to do it ... "

*****

He got over the wall. That alone was much more than he'd dared hope for. Having observed how Bakura did it, with the practised ease of a thief, he found it not quite as hard as he'd imagined it to be.

It was at the landing, the part he hadn't seen Bakura do, that the trouble came. He had tried to estimate the distance between his feet and the ground before he dropped himself, but ...

_I've never done anything like this before. And it's hard to see anything, with just the light of the moon and stars to see by._

He managed not to let any sound past his lips louder than a yelp when a searing pain shot up through his left leg as it bent double and he fell to the cold sand. Or would have fallen, if Bakura hadn't been there to catch him.

"We have to get away from the walls. It's not safe here." Bakura hissed, dragging him along. Ryou tried to help him as good as he could with his leg protesting at every step.

_At least he hasn't just deserted me. He doesn't even seem to be angry at me for being stupid enough to get injured by my carelessness._

_If only I'd have taken a little more time to calculate how far it was ..._

He nodded in reply to Bakura's almost apologetic words, clenching his jaws to keep from making any sounds. In the light of day, perhaps he'd be able to determine what exactly was wrong with his leg, but right now he couldn't do anything.

Besides, Bakura was probably right when he said it wasn't safe here. If he just kept his attention on something else, the pain wasn't too bad either. 

_I can do this ... have to do this ..._

And then Bakura stumbled, perhaps due to the extra weight of Ryou leaning down on him, and all of Ryou's body came to rest on his left leg and he was falling and screaming, screaming ...

*****

The only thing that surprised Bakura was that it had taken this long for the boy to break down and yell his head off. He had examined the injured leg briefly, by running his hands over it, and he didn't think many people would have kept their silence as long as Ryou had.

_The poor kid really seems to attract bad luck._

Lifting Ryou's now limp body in his arms, he felt a curious wave of protectiveness wash over him.

_Well, I have always been quite lucky so far. So I guess that evens the odds of us getting through this in one piece._

There was a deserted guardhouse not too far away from here. It mostly consisted of three run-down walls, but it did offer some shelter from the cutting wind. Bakura had intended for them to rest there anyway really, so thus far, everything was proceeding according to his plans.

Or so he tried to reassure himself, staring down at Ryou's pale face in the flickering light of the fire he had made, safely hidden from prying eyes.

Some of the boy's white locks had fallen across his face and before he knew what he was doing, he found his hand brushing them away. Ryou's skin was almost as soft as his silken hair, he discovered with something of surprise.

_It feels rather nice to touch it._

_And he's unconscious right now ... what harm can there be in feeling it just a little while longer?_

*****

For a moment, Ryou thought it had all been a nightmare after all, that he was lying in his own bed in Thebes and that his father had woken him from a bad dream.

_Who else would stroke my hair like that, so soothingly and lovingly?_

If he'd open his eyes now, surely he'd see his father's face smiling down on him, murmuring reassurances and asking him what he'd dreamt about.

_'Dreams can be sent by the gods, little one, to warn us for misfortune', that's what he'll say._

_He'll offer me some watered beer to get over my fear, cheer me up with some funny story._

_I'll never see Bakura again ; he doesn't really exist._

He shivered.

_Bakura ..._

_Never see him again ..._

*****

Bakura sharply looked at Ryou's face.

_I thought I heard him murmur something. But his eyes are still closed._

_Perhaps I just imagined it, imagined him whispering *my* name. Why would he?_

_He doesn't even like me ; if it wasn't for me, he'd still be living safe and happy in his small, cozy house in Thebes, not sought by the guard and fleeing for his life._

"Bakura ... "

Ryou's eyes slowly opened, as if afraid what they'd see. When they met Bakura's, the fear seemed to fade from them and Ryou smiled softly.

_Is he feverish or something? Why the heck would he be happy to see *me*?_

"You're real." Ryou sounded as if that was the most marvelous thing. Bakura reached out to lay a hand on the boy's forehead. To his surprise it wasn't hot.

"Yes." What else could he say?

Only now he noticed their faces were really close together. If he leaned closer just a little bit more, their lips would touch and ...

_I should pull away now. How can I even think about kissing him?_

_Not that I think it wouldn't be nice ..._

"How's your leg?" he asked, to fill the silence, not pulling away just yet, but not coming closer either. "Does it cause you much pain?"

"Hmmm." Ryou mumbled. "Not if I have something to distract me."

Bakura wasn't quite sure if that was the invitation he heard in it. But he decided to accept it as such regardless, bridging the final distance between them.

Careful not to bump against Ryou's bad leg, he shifted close enough to put his arms around Ryou, for Ryou to answer his embrace.

_This is pure insanity ..._

It was his last conscious thought, before he lost himself in a pair of soft brown eyes. 

~tbc~

Note : Next chapter will be something of an interlude, without any Bakura or Ryou in it.


	12. Chapter 12 interlude

Theft of heart

_first interlude_

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (some Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi in the future)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 12th september 2003, by Misura

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

Many thanks to all people who reviewed the eleventh chapter. Sorry for not replying to each of you, but I'm a bit short on time. (I really want to write a Christmas-fic this year … ^^;).

Chapter warning : no Ryou or Bakura

**********

_Two horses were running, their hooves thundering and the sand flying upwards in thick curtains in their wake. He could smell a nameless fear on them, even if he couldn't see any sign of danger pursuing them._

_The desert around them was quiet and peaceful. The sun burnt down on their sweat-soaked skin and foam covered their mouths, yet they kept on going._

_It was as if they couldn't feel the exhaustion, the heat or the sandy wind biting in their skin._

_One of them stumbled and the other nipped at him, urging him onwards._

_A falcon's cry sounded, prompting the horse that hadn't fallen to shriek in defiance and look around wildly, its teeth bared and ready to snap at any danger to its mate._

_High in the sky, a falcon rested on quiet wings. Where it passed, darkness fell over the land, like a net that was slowly closing in on the two horses._

_In the distance he could make out the city of Thebes, somehow revealed by the darkness, unlogical as that sounded._

_He heard a horse's cry of pain as the darkness finally engulfed the pair._

"Are you all right?" Hands shaking him, tearing him away from the vision before he could see the ending. He tried to hold on to it, but it was gone.

Reluctantly opening his eyes he managed a weak smile. "Just a bad dream, thank you for your concern. Sorry if I woke you."

"Must be quite the nightmare. Here, this stuff always helps to calm down my nerves." A drinking bag was presented to him, which he accepted gratefully.

"Thank you again, sir ... ?"

"Shadi. I am called Shadi."

*****

[elsewhere]

"This doesn't sound very interesting." Yami, first son of the Son of Ra and Heir to Upper and Lower Egypt yawned. "I mean, catching some fugitive thief? What kind of mission is that?"

"One that has been given to you by the High Priest of Ptah himself." The messenger sounded disapproving, which only increased Yami's annoyance.

"That fat fool? Maybe if he did it himself he'd lose some weight and get some much needed excercise in the process." The messenger did not look amused.

Yami sighed. "Oh, very well, I'll go tell my men to get ready. What am I supposed to do with him once I get him?"

The messenger looked surprised. "You are to execute him at once and bring back his head for proof, of course, so that the people of Thebes may know no one can escape Pharaoh's justice."

"Of course." Yami echoed. "However could I not have guessed that?"

"And might I inform you your beloved cousin Malik has already declared his doubt of your ability to complete this mission?" The messenger sounded, Yami reflected sourly, disgustingly smug.

"No, you may not." Yami declared glumly. "After all, it's not as if that bastard ever lead a group of soldiers in his pampered life. What does he know about anything?"

"Might I remind you Malik is the son of a most respected Lady - " the messenger began, before Yami lost his temper.

"Get out already! I'll catch that bloody thief, all right? Now leave me alone so I can get to work."

There were, Yami considered bitterly, days when it was really great to be the First Heir. Too bad there were so few of them. Most of the time it downright sucked to be him.

_Ah well, let's go play Thief Hunting._

*****

[elsewhere]

"Had a hard day at work?" Jou inquired with a hint of sympathy as Seto stumbled back into the apartment, looking completely worn out.

"Worse." Seto closed his eyes, letting his head rest in his hands.

"You've been fired?" Jou guessed. "That's not too bad, you know. You hated the job anyway ; lots of stress and heavily underpaid."

"I don't - " Seto started, then shook his head. "Worse."

"Hmmm, let me think for a moment .... someone found out about you and Bakura and is threatening to go tell on you?" Jou grinned. "I can deal with that kind of scum you know. One visit from me and ... "

"You're getting closer, but no, it's not that." Seto rose and poured himself some water.

"Well, why don't you just tell me?" Jou proposed.

Seto shrugged, for a moment looking a little less worn out. "It's fun to see you try guess it."

"Seto ... " 

"It's Bakura and that kid he picked up, Ryou. They escaped from the city somehow, and now Yami has been sent after them. They're as good as dead. And there's nothing I can do."

That last thing seemed to bother Seto most of all. Jou frowned. "Did someone see them get away? And why wouldn't they be able to get away?"

Seto laughed bitterly. "Yami is the Heir ; if he fails, his reputation will be torn to shreds by his opponents at court. He won't give up, no matter how long it's going to take. They don't stand a chance out there. No chance at all." He sighed. "As to how their escape became known, I suppose one of the Seers tipped them off. Plus, the Guard has combed out the town for the last two days now without any success."

"Hmm. Would you happen to know in what direction they're supposed to be going?" Jou inquired. Seto threw him an odd look.

"Yes. But what's the use of that? I can't change it into something else ; what I got to see was just a copy. We can't do anything." he repeated.

"I disagree." Jou replied, with an excited glimmer in his eyes. "We can go after them to warn them this Yami guy is after them. We *can* help them."

"That," Seto stated firmly,"is the most insane plan I've ever heard."

"Yes, I'm quite amazed I thought of it too." Jou nodded pleasantly.

"There's no way I'm going to risk my life for that worthless thief. Why would I? Glad to be rid of him. I have a good, safe job and I'm quite happy with the way things are." Seto continued.

"Are you scared?" Jou questioned slyly.

"Shut up, mutt, and start packing."

~tbc~


	13. Chapter 13

Theft of heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (some Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi in the future)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 19th september 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the twelfth chapter :

To Rei Akita : Thank you! :)

To Sorrow/Dark Star Goddess : Pairings are coming up, kind of, I promise. ^^; Thanks for taking the time to review!

To MusumeMarron : Thank you! Currently I aim for once a week ... :)

To Kaira-chan : Well, the darkness came *after* the falcon. And a falcon has two wings, that must work together to keep it in the air ... Glad you liked Yami! ^_^

To sugahigh : Thanks for the encouragement! :)

To Windswift Shinju : Well, Bakura's in this chapter again, with Ryou, so hopefully that cheers you up.

Yami : They're not 'my priests'! They've all been bribed by Malik to hate me! Waaaah! Nobody loves me! ;_; I want my Yugi!

Bakura : How ... pathetic. And *this* is supposed to become Pharaoh?!? -_-

Yami : Hey, being Pharaoh is just like playing Civilization. And I'm the King of Games, so I win every game! Mwahahaha! I'm the best! ^_^

To Aurora of the Moon : Thanks for the encouragement!

To Hikage Kitsune : Thank you, I will. :)

To LilPurplFlwr : *blushes* Thank you very much!

To DreamingChild : *beams* Thank you very much!

To Lone Wolf55 : Thank you, I did my best. :)

To QueenV : Thank you, I had a fun time. Even managed to write something ... ^^;

To ~^HI^~ : *hands shake too badly to type anything* 

Bakura : *glares* Now look what you've done! Scaring the authoress ... tsk, tsk.

Yugi : *waves* I'm over here! ^_^;;; Why doesn't anyone notice me? Just because I'm a little on the short side ... ;_; But, seriously, I'm going to pop up soon.

To Suppis Tenshi : ^^; There's just something about Shadi ... Well, there's some more Bakura/Ryou in this chapter, hope you'll like it. Thank you very much!

To Asuka-chan2 : Yeah, the plot's clearing up a little now, ne? Glad you like it so far! :)

To Kiawna : Thank you. Yes, Joey does know how to push Seto's buttons, ne? ^^;

To DarkFlareKitsune : *coughs* Well, they were kind of busy doing stuff that's rated at least R, so I decided I'd better give them some privacy. ^^;

To Carmen5-Nemrac : Thank you! :)

*

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

**********

The first thing Ryou became aware of was the comfortable warmth surrounding him. As he opened his eyes, blinking in the bright sunlight, he saw Bakura, covering him like aliving blanket. In sleep, the thief's face had a look of innocence and peace to it that Ryou found rather endearing.

Reaching out a cautious hand to brush some of the white bangs out of Bakura's face, Ryou felt the other's awakening, noticed how Bakura's usual scowling expression slipped back on his face like a mask.

__

Not real, just a facade to keep other people away.

Well, I won't let him push *me* anywhere I don't want to go.

He saved my life, two times now, and I'm going to stay with him whether he likes it or not.

"Hmmm?" Bakura yawned, moving his legs to get up. Ryou yelped as a foot collided with his bad leg, immediately feeling embarrassed.

__

Why can't I be a little bit stronger, a little bit less of a burden to him?

Bakura rose, careful not to touch Ryou's leg again and started to put his clothing back on. Ryou wondered if he was being ignored on purpose.

"I don't think it's broken." he remarked finally, when the silence became too oppressive. "My leg, I mean. It's probably just a little bruised."

For a moment he thought Bakura wasn't going to reply but then : "I hope so. A broken leg would definitely slow us down."

__

At least he's not talking about leaving me behind.

"I have some skills in healing. If there's time, I could probably make some sort of compress to speed up the natural recovery process." Ryou dared.

Bakura looked at him for the first time that morning. He was surprised to see a hint of softness in the thief's eyes, next to a certain anger.

"Of course there's time." Bakura snapped. "Ryou ... I'm not going to desert you so if you can do anything at all that will allow you to walk on your own legs again, it's worth staying here for a few more minutes. I don't relish the prospect of carrying you all the way."

Ryou blushed and nodded. 

"Though I'd do it if I had to." Bakura whispered, his eyes staring out over the endless plane of sand. "May the gods help me, I would do it if it was either that or leaving you."

Ryou wasn't quite sure what to say to that so he opted for saying nothing at all, simply lying back to savor the moment, the feeling of the sun on his face, knowing Bakura was there with him.

"So ... " Bakura started after a while, " ... what do you need to make this compress?"

*****

[same day, dusk]

"How long do we have to go today?" Ryou asked, slightly out of breath.

"We're almost there." Bakura replied absently. "How's your leg holding up?"

"Not too bad." Ryou flushed as Bakura threw him an inquisitive look. "Really, I'm okay. Just not used to walking this much, that's all."

Bakura snorted and shook his head. "In other words ; your leg's hurting and you're exhausted."

Ryou opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again.

Bakura sighed. "Not too far ; just to the nearest shelter. Lean on me a little ; you're not going to be any good if you can't move anymore tomorrow because you overdid it today."

Ryou grimaced. "I think I'd prefer not to think of tomorrow yet."

"So bad, huh?" Bakura chuckled. "Well, let's hope a good night's rest will restore your spirits."

"Hmmm, some sleep sounds wonderful." Ryou murmured, allowing Bakura to support his weight.

*****

Too tired to do anything bit sit down and watch Bakura prepare some sort of dinner, Ryou felt himself dozing off slowly, in spite of his attempts to stay awake. Bakura looked at him with a soft smile.

__

For someone who's lived in the town all his life, he's doing quite well. Remarkably well even.

Let's hope he'll be able to keep it up. I don't know why I have this sense of urgency, of someone or something chasing us, but ... my instincts have saved me too often to ignore them now.

When the meager meal was ready, he woke up Ryou.

"I'm not hungry." was the boy's predictable first response. It was what a day of heat and walking did to people ; it made them feel sleepy and thirsty, but not particularly eager for food.

"You have to eat something." Bakura pressed. "You *have* to, unless you want to collapse tomorrow."

"I'll try." Ryou mumbled, slowly chewing on some of the tough meat. Judging by his face, it didn't taste too good, but then again, nothing really tasted good after so many hours in the desertsun.

"We'll reach an oasis tomorrow. If we're lucky, we'll be able to get some fresh food there." Bakura remarked, hoping to cheer Ryou up a little.

"And water." Ryou's face brightened at the word, as if he could already feel the cool water running over his tongue. Bakura nodded, pleased to see the apathic look gone from the boy's face.

Unpacking the blankets they had shared the night before he hesitated.

__

I don't want to presume and risk ruining our relationship before it even started properly, but ...

It was a nice feeling to have someone to hold on to.

"If we share them, we'll be able to keep warm much easier." Ryou grinned at him, a quiver of uncertainty in his voice. Bakura returned the grin and draped the blankets around the two of them, making sure Ryou's left leg remained free.

~tbc~


	14. Chapter 14

Theft of heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (some Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi in the future)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 19th september 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the thirteenth chapter :

To Asuka-chan2 : Glad to hear you liked it! :)

To Romennar : ^^; I like writing him that way too.

To Rei Akita : Awww, come on, just seven days ... ;)

To The Masked Reviewer : Thank you very much! I try to update every Tuesday. ^_^

To Kaira-chan : Glad you liked Bakura! The vision ... well, I'm probably just not very good at hinting, so maybe I should simply spoil a bit? The falcon depicts both Seto/Jou and Yami, who are all searching for Ryou and Bakura. The darkness represents not so much a 'who' as a 'what', really.

Pegasus : Hey! I resent that remark! It's *my* [removed]! ;_;

To DarkFlareKitsune : Hehehe, aren't authoress' powers fun? ^_^;

To kasbaka : Thank you very much! ^_^

To Windswift Shinju (actually, I copy and paste all reviewers' names ^^;) : Glad you enjoyed the two of them in the previous chapter. ^_^ They both say 'thanks' for the advice, though Bakura didn't look too happy with it. ^^;

To Suppis Tenshi : *blushes and beams* Thank you very much! ^_^

To Aurora of the Moon : Thank you, I will. :)

To eyesrdiolies : Hmm, well, yes, he'll be alive at the beginning of the last chapter and I won't separate him from Bakura. Can't make any other promises though, sorry. Thank you very much! ^_^;

To Hyacinthus : ^_^ Glad you enjoyed it!

To Kat : Ah, you blinked at the end of the eleventh chapter and missed it, didn't you? -_-; Ryou waking up in Bakura's arms was kind of supposed to be a clue too. Sorry I'm too skittish to be more explicit. ^^;

To Malik no Aibou : How could I say no to such a polite request? ^^; This fic's officially to be updated every Tuesday and the plot's more or less rounded up in my head now so I hope I'll be able to stick to that. ^_^ Thank you.

To Carmen5-Nemrac : Thanks for the praise and the wishes of well-being. ^_^

Bakura : Nemrac, you sound a lot like me ... creepy. But good to know you're not as mean as you sound! It's a yami-thing, ne?

To Hikage Kitsune : Thank you! You said the magical word so ... :)

To sugahigh : Thank you! ^_^

To Temptress Nagisa : Thank you very much! :)

To onlyHAUNTED : Thank you! ^_^

To MusumeMarron : Glad you enjoyed it! :)

To DreamingChild : You spoke the magical word so ... hope you'll like it! :) 

*

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

**********

"You know, we'd both be much warmer if we shared our blankets." Seto remarked, staring at Jou who was curled up at the other end of what had once been a room in the ruined guardpost.

"That," Jou grumbled sleepily, "has to be the worst pick-up line I've ever heard."

"Well, it's not like I have much experience in this kind of things." Seto retorted a little peeved.

"Still ... you could try be a *little* more creative." Jou shook his head sadly, careful to hide his grin at the other's frustrated expression. It was a lot of fun to tease the somewhat stiff and awkward scribe.

__

Underneath it all, he's quite shy. It makes his attitude cute rather than annoying somehow.

And he's definitely not unattractive to look at. To put it mildly.

"Like what?" Seto inquired archly. "What kind of line would make you come running?"

__

Hmmm, 'I love you' perhaps? Though that's maybe a bit early to say yet ; I like him, but loving him is something else entirely.

"I'm too tired to think of anything right now." Jou yawned, only half faking it.

"Coward." Seto snorted, demonstratively turning his back on Jou.

__

Now, *that*'s something I don't have to take from anyone!

Who does he think he is? 

Like he's such a brave type. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have done anything at all to go save Bakura.

Sneaking up to Seto, Jou was completely taken aback when the scribe suddenly turned around with a smug look on his face and used his blanket to envelop both of them.

"What ... " Jou sputtered.

"I *knew* that would work." Seto grinned, lovingly nuzzling the blond's cheek. "You're so predictable."

"That's not ... " Jou started angrily, before his lips were occupied by something else.

"You do look adorable when you're mad." Seto murmured, his hands running languid circles over Jou's back. "Like a lion's cub."

"A lion's cub, eh?" Jou asked. "Ah well, I've been compared to worse I guess."

"Hm, hm, I don't doubt it for a second." Seto nodded solemnly, silent laughter in his eyes.

"Hey! That's - " Jou yelped as Seto finally decided to effectively shut him up by sealing Jou's lips with his own.

__

This is not so bad. Now, if only we can find Bakura in time, perhaps we can all look forward to a happy future somewhere not in Egypt. 

*****

__

The uraeus swayed its head, its forked tongue tasting the air. Ryou was transfixed, unable to look away, let alone flee.

It was only a matter of time before the cobra would strike now, sink its small but oh so lethal teeth in his skin. Cold sweat was running down his body, yet still he stood there, frozen.

In a distant part of his mind he wondered what had happened to Bakura ; why his companion wasn't shown in this vision.

'You're not real.' His lips were as dry as his mouth. 'This is just a dream.'

Small, cold eyes seemed to mock him.

....

The sound of scrambling paws from behind him, giving him barely enough time to duck, breaking his trance. A wild dog jumped at the snake, its teeth bared in a low growl.

With a furious hiss, the king cobra struck out at its unexpected opponent, only to be blasted away by a beam of blue fire, so cold his skin burnt where it had blazed past.

A majestic blue dragon hung in the air, staring at the ureaus until it slithered away.

The wild dog barked, yapping at the dragon's tail. It snorted, as if laughing.

"Ryou? Is everything all right?" Bakura's face, illuminated by a pale moon, hovered over his own, dark eyes filled with worry.

"Yes, of course. I'm fine." His mind still reeling with the images of his dream, Ryou managed a weak smile. Bakura eyed him sharply.

"You're bathing in cold sweat. You were tossing around, like something was attacking you. Your face went all pale." Bakura counted the points on his fingers, not taking his eyes off Ryou. "That doesn't sound like you're being 'fine' at all to me."

"Just a bad dream." Ryou replied with a shrug. "It's nothing." He wondered whom he was trying to reassure of that ; himself or Bakura.

"Then forget about it." Bakura murmured, snuggling closer and seemingly half asleep again already, now that Ryou had dismissed his worries as unnecassary. "Dreams are all nonsense."

"No they're not!" Ryou flapped out, before he could stop himself. "My father predicts the future by them and I can sometimes Foresee things too."

Bakura mumbled something, before his head abruptly snapped up. "Are you seeing something bad happening to you ... us in the future? Is that what you're trying not to say?"

"I don't know." Ryou bit his lip. "It's all kind of ... vague." The snake he could understand, since it was the sign of the Pharaoh ; it probably referred to his Guards. But who (or what) were the ice-dragon and the dog? Were they people as well, who would protect them?

"Well, may I suggest you stop fretting about it? At least for now? It's in the middle of the night ; you should get some sleep." Bakura yawned, drawing the blankets closer around them.

Ryou shook his head. "This may be important. I have to - "

Bakura kissed him, seemingly moving even faster than the uraeus when he struck, cutting off Ryou's words. "First you tell me it's nothing, then you say it's crucial. You don't seem to be able to make up your mind, Ryou. Now, go back to sleep. And no more dreams."

"Except of you." Ryou smiled, his eyes closed. Thus he missed Bakura's slightly stunned expression at his words, as well as the faint blush the young thief was sporting.

~tbc~


	15. Chapter 15

Theft of heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (some Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi in the future)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 23rd september 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the fourteenth chapter :

To sugahigh : Yup, that was simple, wasn't it? ^^; Glad you enjoyed it! :)

To Rei Akita : ^^; Sorry. I have a life too, you know. ;)

To Sorrow/Dark Star Goddess : Well, I try to update every Tuesday. Hope this chapter finds you in good health again! ^^; Glad to hear you enjoyed those two scenes in the previous chapter! :)

To Kaira-chan : Yes, poor Peggy-chan. He makes such an easy villain. As to the cobra ...

Yami : *I* am not the poisonous royal brat here. -_-;

Yugi : And my koibito-to-be would never try to harm Ryou-chan! Unless he wants to sleep on the couch for the next few years that is ...

Malik : But hey, it's nice to see I'm not on your list of suspects. Teehee! *startes singing 'I'm too sexy to be evil'* ^_^

To Hikage Kitsune : Thank you, I did. :)

To Lone Wolf55 : Thank you, I hope I did. :)

To VampssAmby10210 : Thank you, I did. :)

To rogue solus : Thank you.

To Kiawna : Here's the next chapter, hope you'll like it too. :)

To DarkFlareKitsune : ^^; Aww, there were only three of them! Third time's the charm, you know. But glad to hear they didn't annoy you too much. :)

To Lady Dragon : ^_^; I was in a fluffy mood when I wrote that chapter. Glad you enjoyed it! :)

To Carmen5-Nemrac : Thanks to both of you! :)

To MusumeMarron : Glad you liked it! :)

To DreamingChild : ^^; That image just popped in my head until I *had* to put it in. Glad to hear you enjoyed it! :)

To Suppis Tenshi : Once in twenty chapters I thought I could permit a blushing Bakura. ^^; Because I simply enjoy fluffing him up a little. Glad to hear you like them that way too, every now and then. ^_^

To Temptress Nagisa : Thank you! I enjoyed writing that chapter a lot. :)

To Windswift Shinju : Glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter. :)

Seto : Hehehe, yes, of course I'm the dragon. And of course I'm way above the mutt. Next time, I'll just blow a dog-whistle instead of trying to think of a pick-up line.

Yami : The uraeus is the symbol of the royal crown. So yes, you're right in suspecting Malik. ^_^

Malik : Huh? *You*'re the Heir, Yami! And *you*'re the one 'Thief Hunting', not me.

Bakura : Would *you* stick around in Egypt if the Pharaoh wanted you dead?

To Anime Crazed : Yugi shows up this chaper! And glad to hear you enjoyed this fic so much! :)

To Yami Nekochan : Well, basically they got together 'off-stage'. I did consider writing a first interlude about that, but decided against it. Shadi is the guardian of the Sennen Items, who pops up at the end of Duelist Kingdom. Thank you! :)

To Digimagic : Thank you! I will.

To Aurora of the Moon : Thank you, I will. ^_^

To QueenV : Thank you very much!

*

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

**********

They made it to the oasis before dusk the next day. Barely. Ryou almost wasn't able to walk anymore and Bakura had to admit he didn't feel too well himself either.

_But we reached our goal for today._

_Perhaps we can stay here a couple of days, to rest. We both need it._

_I don't think the people living here would mind too much. They seem rather hospitable so far._

Walking to one of the wells to refill their waterbags, he noticed nothing but friendly faces, sometimes gazing at him with a hint of pity for a worn-out traveller.

_No Guards ... not that I'd ever consider stealing from any of these people._

_Not when my life depends on their willingness to share their valuable water with any thirsty passer-by._

No one in his right mind bothered the villagers living here, save the occasional rebelling Nubians, who considered every Egyptian their enemy. Their last revolt had been several generations ago though ; probably no one alive had been there to witness it.

_I wonder if *we* could be happy in a place like this. It'd probably be boring ..._

*****

"Here, drink some water." Bakura knelt with Ryou, holding a cup of water to his lips. Ryou swallowed eagerly, murmuring protests when Bakura only allowed him small sips.

"Thanks." The liquid was deliciously cool. Bakura smiled.

"I was thinking about staying here a while, to give you some time to regain your strength and heal properly. How do you feel about it?"

Ryou frowned. "I'm not sure ... "

"Because of that dream?" Bakura asked.

Ryou nodded, slightly blushing. "It sounds rather childish doesn't it?" 

Bakura sighed, putting aside the cup to kneel down next to Ryou, gently pulling him closer in a gentle embrace until Ryou looked up at him. Brushing his lips past Ryou's, Bakura whispered. "If you want to leave, we will do so. But not before we've both taken a good rest."

"That sounds all right." Ryou murmured, searching to deepen their kiss. Bakura readily allowed him to, laughing softly. Neither of them noticed the fragile-looking young boy, watching them from the shadows with wide, amethyst eyes and flushed cheeks.

Until he cleared his throat after a few minutes that was.

"Uhm ... mygrandfatherwaswonderingifyou'dliketospendthenightinourhouse."

Two pairs of brown eyes blinked. "Could you repeat that a bit slower?" Bakura requested finally.

"My grandfather was wondering if you'd like to spend the night in our house. He'd love to hear some news from ... wherever you're coming from. It's been months since our last visitor."

Bakura and Ryou exchanged a look. Ryou shrugged.

"We'd be happy to accept your grandfather's invitation." Bakura answered, holding out his hand. "My name is Bakura and my shy companion's name is Ryou."

_Hardly likely they've heard either of our names before._

_I may have been a little notorious in the big cities, but out here I'm sure they've never heard of me._

"I'm Yugi." The boy replied, shaking Bakura's hand with a look of excitement on his face. "Wow, you wear the same name as 'Bakura, the prince of Thieves'. Cool! I hope you can tell me some more stories about him."

"Ah ... " Bakura stammered, at a loss for words the first time since Ryou'd met him.

_Not so unknown after all ... damn! _

_At least he doesn't think *I* am that Bakura ... yet._

"Come along, our house is this way." Yugi smiled, turning around and walking in the direction of the outer walls of the village.

" 'Bakura, the prince of Thieves'?" Ryou inquired softly, eyebrows raised. "I didn't know you were *that* famous. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Bakura muttered. "And if I find the idiot who's told them such stupid things about me, I'll kill him. I prefer anonymous safety above fame like that any day."

Ryou chuckled.

******

[not that far away]

"Water! Yes!" Jou stormed at the well, surprising a young man who was in the process of emptying the leather bucket that was used to draw water in a clay pot.

Seto sighed. "Excuse my friend, please. We have come a hard way." It was not his habit to apologize very often, but in this case, it would be unwise not to.

His words were accepted with a nod and a faint smile. "That's okay ; no harm done. Though I must admit I'm curious why you're here ; it's hardly the season for the trading-expeditions yet and neither of you looks like a diplomat or a messenger."

Seto schooled his face in a regretful expression. "I'm afraid I can't tell you our purpose. We're more or less sworn to secrecy."

A spark of curiosity appeared in the jade eyes that were studying him, but no question was asked. Instead, the young man sauntered over to Seto, extending his hand. "My name is Otogi. I'm born here, but ... one day I'll go to Thebes and become a famous magician."

Seto managed not to laugh. "I wish you the best of luck for the future then."

"Oh, I am one of Fortune's favorites." Otogi assured him with a wide grin. "My father keeps telling me it's an impossible dream and that I should give it up, yet I can feel it ... one day everyone will know my name."

Privately, Seto doubted if Otogi would survive much longer than a week in the city. It wasn't his business though and if even the boy's father couldn't keep his son's head out of the clouds, Seto stood an even smaller chance of talking some reason into him. Besides, they needed a place to sleep.

"Might your father be inclined to allow a pair of weary travellers to - " Seto started cautiously.

"You *have* to come home with me for dinner!" Otogi interrupted him. "I insist. It's been *ages* since there was anyone interesting to talk to here."

~tbc~

Author's note : The next chapter will be the second interlude (no Ryou or Bakura).


	16. Chapter 16 interlude

Theft of heart

_second interlude_

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (some Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 27th september 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the fifteenth chapter :

To Temptress Nagisa : *grins* Don't be too sure of that! ~.^ Sorry for not being able to update more than once a week. Glad to hear you like this fic so much though. ^_^

To Suppis Tenshi : Oh yes, there will definitely be Yami/Yugi, if not right away in this chapter. Thank you very much for the high praise! ^_^

To Kaira-chan : Half-right about the interlude : it's Yami, Yugi and Malik. Oh, and Peggy-chan too. ^_^;

To Kiawna : Yes, that's perfectly safe. ^_^ Glad to hear so!

To Swoot : *blushes* Thank you very much!

To Rei Akita : Thanks.

To VampssAmby10210 : You said the magical word so ... hope you'll like it!

To Lone Wolf55 : Well, double thanks for taking the time to review then and good luck with your memory-book! :)

To Aurora of the Moon : Not much fluff this chapter, I'm afraid, but more to come. Hope you'll like it! :)

To onlyHAUNTED : Thanks for the encouragement!

To DreamingChild : You spoke the magical word so ... hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

To Windswift Shinju : In the first interlude, Malik got mentioned one time, as Yami's annoying cousin.

Yami : I do *not* have an evil reputation! How dare you say so?! I should MindCrush you for even suggesting it!

Bakura : *grins* I wouldn't mind living in the palace I think. Sounds like fun. ^_^

Yami : _ Over *my* dead body, tombrobber!

Malik : *smirks* Why, that certainly can be arranged Yami-chan. ^_^

To DarkFlareKitsune : Well, I think 'prince' sounds sexier. ^^; Though of course he's the best. At least, he thinks so. :)

To Anime Crazed : Thank you! ^_^

To MusumeMarron : Poor Yugi? Why? He gets Yami! ^^; Thanks for the encouragement! :)

To Spica P.I : Glad to hear you think so! *beams* :)

To Hikage Kitsune : Thank you, I will. :)

To Carmen5-Nemrac : I aim to update this fic every Tuesday. Glad to hear you like it! :)

To sugahigh : Thanks for the encouragement! ^_^

To Ice Puppet : Uhm, sorry, I'm not really familiar with the virtual Kaiba. ^^; But glad you liked Otogi popping up! ^_^

To FREAK014 : Thank you very much! *blushes*

*

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

Chapter note : As far as I know, Egyptians didn't ride horses ; they used chariots. So technically, Yami shouldn't be able to 'saddle his horse and ride off' like he does. Sorry. ^^;

Chapter warning : Villains showing up. Hope no one's offended by my choice.

**********

Yami frowned, considering whether or not to press on to the village in the distance. They would find fresh water there, but their own reserves hadn't been depleted yet. The men were exhausted after today's march, even if Yami himself was hardly tired.

_Of course, that's partially because I am the Heir ; I've never been allowed to show any weakness._

In the end, he decided to make camp here, about a mile away from the outskirts of the village. He could sent someone there tomorrow morning, to inquire if they had seen anyone answering to the descriptions of the fugitives the Guard had provided.

_This is the only oasis for miles ; unless they have a considerable amount of water with them and a pack-donkey, there's no way they can not have passed through._

Strolling through the hastily -but professionally- set-up encampment, he noted most of his men had crawled in their tents right away. A few were playing some sort of gambling game, lacking any element of strategy that might have made Yami interested in learning the rules, while the two soldiers that had guard-duty for the first half of the night hastily did their best not to appear too sleepy at his approach.

_No matter ; it's hardly likely someone's going to attack us._

He nodded to them curtly, bitterly amused at the relieved looks that crossed both their faces.

_Are they that afraid of me? What have I done to deserve this, to stand so apart from all the others?_

_Even around Malik, who's commonly known for his cruelty and viciousness, they don't act this way._

_All because father has chosen *me* and not him, the firstborn._

Breathing in the cold desert-air, so hot by day, so icy at night, Yami stared out over the seemingly endless desert, lost in his dark thoughts. After a few hours, deciding sleep wouldn't come for him anymore, he saddled his horse and departed for the village.

It was highly unlikely anyone would be awake at this hour, but perhaps the ride would help to take his mind off politics and fate for a while. The guards didn't like it of course, picturing themselves in front of a tribunal when he'd get injured, but they weren't going to say 'no' to a Prince.

*****

[in Thebes, about the same time]

The man wore shackles and his long white hair hung down greasy and dirty, hiding the right half of his face. By rights, Malik shouldn't have been impressed by him.

By rights, the man should have knelt at his feet, kissing them for getting him out of the cells of the Temple of Ptah, whose priests had imprisoned him for the powers he possessed. Or claimed to possess, since Malik had yet to see any proof of them.

Still, those powers were the reason he had had the man brought here, rather than letting him rot away in some dungeon. No matter what the foolish priests might say, power was something to be used. If they were too squeamish to do so, Malik would be more than happy to.

"Children shouldn't play with fire."

He was surprised to hear the man's voice sounding so smooth, considering what the priests had told him, about daily hours of screaming and insanity. He almost asked about it, before he realized the shocking disrespect shown to him.

"You can adress me as 'your highness' or 'my lord'." Malik said haughtily.

"I could, but it would be a waste of breath." Golden eyes seemed to mock him. "Yes, I have the magic you seek, princeling. All of it and more."

"Words." Malik noted with disgust his voice squeaked a little, his mouth gone dry. "Give me proof."

"Give something for nothing? I really don't think so, princeling." A condescending smile played around the man's lips, like an adult explaining a complicated lesson to a child.

"Does your freedom means nothing to you?" Malik demanded furiously.

"You wish me to serve. There is no freedom in service." The man pointed out.

"Very well then. I swear I will give you anything you want if you fulfill my desire." Easy enough to find a discreet way to get rid of this arrogant fool when he'd outlived his use. Malik could hardly wait.

"And what would that be?" The man sounded as if he already knew, merely asking for politeness' sake.

"Kill Yami!" Malik hissed. "Kill my pest of a half-brother so that I may be Pharaoh as is my right by birth and I will grant you whatever you want. Make it look like an accident though."

"Of course. It wouldn't do for the people to suspect their beloved prince had his own sibling murdered, now, would it, my dear princeling?" Another sardonic, infuriating smile.

Yes, Malik decided, it would be very hard indeed not to kill this man before he had served his purpose.

*****

Yugi stared at the glorious nightsky above him and wondered where his parents were now, if they were happy. His grandfather hardly ever spoke of them anymore these days. 

_They left me with him, because they had to go somewhere else, somewhere I couldn't follow._

He didn't even have a name for where they'd gone, or a memory of what their faces looked like. His mother had been Grandfather's daughter, but that didn't help much either.

_Grandfather is old and grey, while my mother ... she was beautiful. Everyone says so._

_I wish they'd taken me with them. It's not that I don't like Grandfather, but ..._

_Didn't they love me at all? Is that why people evade my eyes when I ask about them? Because they didn't really want me?_

The sound of approaching hoofbeats dragged Yugi's mind off its current, dark road, back to the present. 

_Who can that be, at an hour like this?_

Hastily scrambling to his feet, he rose to meet the stranger, the thought that he might be in danger not once occurring to him. Instead, he called out. "Who is there?"

A tall, cloaked figure stepped in his line of sight, hood thrown back to reveal a pair of ruby eyes, slightly widened in surprise, and a mouth that showed the barest hint of a smile.

"My name is Yami. And who might you be, little one?"

"Yugi." Yugi replied with a slight pout. He didn't like to be reminded of his shortness.

_Still, compared to him, I *am* rather short I suppose. And he didn't sound like he meant to be insulting._

"Pleased to meet you." Yami bent his head, something of expectation in his tone.

"Uhm, yes, the same here." Yugi replied with a blush. "Wow, you have the same name as the Heir! That's so cool! I've heard he's the bravest warrior of all Egypt. And very wise too."

He wondered why Yami burst out laughing at that.

~tbc~

Side-question-thingy : I know it's very early to come with this, but well, I intended to write another Ancient Egyptian AU-fic and I was wondering if people had any preference. I have three plots, but I can't write them all at the same time and I just can't decide on any one of them.

1. an alternative ending/sequel to 'Theft of heart', with Malik taking an interest in Ryou/Bakura and Yugi being faced with the dangerous court.

2. a new fic, with Yami as the Heir who gets sick and tired of the court and Seto as the priest who is to bring him back in line (Yami/Yugi main-pairing, Seto/Joey on the side).

3. a new fic, with Seto as a career-crazed young priest who unwillingly becomes the protector of a certain blond boy. (Seto/Joey main-pairing)


	17. Chapter 17

Theft of heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (some Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 4th october 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the sixteenth chapter :

To MusumeMarron : Ah, thanks for the explanation and the praise! Hope you'll like this chapter as well. ^_^

To Digimagic and Sarah : Glad I could cheer you up a little! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. ^_^

To Voice-sama : You liked my Malik-version? Thank you very much! ^_^

To Hikage Kitsune : Thanks! You said the magical word so ... :)

To Suppis Tenshi : Well, lots of Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou in this chapter, so I hope you'll enjoy it! As to my current mood ... ^^;

Yami-muse : *Obviously* she wants to write a Yami/Yugi. With me as the Pharaoh and Yugi as my obedient little slave. ^_^

Bakura-muse : *Naturally* she's going to do an alternative sequel. ^_^ Baka-pharaoh!

Joey-muse : Seto/Joey *is* her favorite pairing! So ha, we're up next! ^_^

Muses : *begin to argue and give Misura a headache*

Thank you very much! (And please release Joey and Mokuba! ;_;)

To Destiny's Dragon : Thank you.

To FREAK014 (and yami) : Thank you very much! ^_^

To Sorrow/Dark Star Goddess : Pegasus can do ... lots of creepy things, not just read people's minds. What exactly, you'll find out soon enough. ^^; Thank you very much. :)

To @_@ : Thank you.

To Misori Chan : You spoke the magical word so ... hope you'll like it! :)

To Kaira-chan : Hmm, how about a Yami/Mahado one-shot? ^^;

Yugi : But *I* love him! And Mahado! And his sisters! And Anzu! And ... *rambles on for a while*

Yami : Does 'MahaddoXYami' imply I'm *not* on top? *sputters* How can you *like* that?!? _

Hmm, perhaps my history-books are wrong then. Or maybe the people of Yu Gi Oh weren't correct in their rendition of Ancient Egypt? *ponders* Nah, of course not! *tosses history-books out of the window* ^^;

To Swoot : o.O; ... ^^; Well, Yami's not really making fun of Yugi, ne? Would *you* be offended if Yami popped up out of nowhere and called you 'little one' (and proceeded to [removed for spoiling the fic]? Thanks for the encouragement!

To DreamingChild : Thank you! ^_^

To VampssAmby10210 : I did, hope you'll like it! :)

To DarkFlareKitsune : Hope you're well again by now. :) Thank you.

To Kiawna : They *are* pretty cute, ne? ^^; Thank you!

To Rei Akita : Thanks for the opinion!

To Carmen5-Nemrac : Thank you very much! :)

To Spica P.I. : ^^; Or maybe he just seems to be that way. Thank you!

To Asuka-chan2 : Every chapter is 'clean' about 900 words. That's my weekly limit I'm afraid, sorry. ^_^;;;

To Windswift Shinju : One at a time might work, yes. Though other plot-bunnies are bound to attack me before I've finished a single one of them ... I hope. ^^;

Yami : -_-; I'm just not myself in this fic. And why does everyone seem to be out to kill me?!? ;_;

Yugi : I'm not! I'm just your little Yugi, all cute and innocent. ^_^ Hug me, my Pharaoh!

Yami : *starts to do so* ... Hey! How do you know who I am?!? You're out to get me too, aren't you?

Malik : Hehehe. Thanks for the offer of help, m'lady. ^_^

To Donella : He does seem to be that way, doesn't he? ^^; Thank you!

To sugahigh : Maaaybe. *grins* Read and find out! ^_^

*

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

Note : This fic's slowly getting wrapped up, so there'll be a little more scenes with other characters than Ryou and Bakura than before.

**********

The old man could not recall having ever been this weary before. The mule that had carried him so faithfully these past weeks seemed at the end of her strength as well, walking slower and slower.

He sincerely regretted having to push her like this, to a point where she might never recover. But he had no choice if he wanted to save Ryou. He *had* to reach him in time to warn him.

When he saw the light of a campfire in a distance, he almost decided to pass it, to press on as soon as possible. His visions would tell him enough ; there was no need to risk talking to strangers.

And yet ... the gods helped only those unable to help themselves. Perhaps it was their intention he went to ask these fellow-travellers about his lost son. With a sigh he nudged his mule in another direction, taking them closer to the fire. 

"They might have some fodder for you." He softly stroke grey ears, to be rewarded with a snort.

*****

"Did ... did I say something stupid?" Yugi asked, blushing and a little hurt.

"No, nothing." Yami shook his head, laughter still dancing in his eyes. "I apologize, Yugi. It's just ... something I can't really explain."

"Oh." Yugi replied, puzzled.

Yami smiled again. "But what are you doing out here, all by yourself? There are many dangers for one such as you." He reminded Yugi of his Grandfather, always worried for him.

_But this is just a stranger! How dare he treat me like I'm some child!_

"I'm older than I look." Yugi replied sharply. "And tougher. I know how to defend myself." He raised his head defiantly, daring Yami to call him a liar.

"Truly?" Yami raised one eyebrow, wondering why he was enjoying himself so much. It wasn't merely the freedom of being unknown, of being treated like a normal stranger. It was something more, something about this boy. _Yugi ..._

"Try me." Yugi challenged, with a lot more bravery than he actually felt. One of the villagers had been a mercenary once and he had tried to teach the children some techniques to defend themselves, but Yugi had never been much good at it.

_"Don't worry about it, kiddo." _the man had said, after telling him he'd better quit. _"Some people just aren't meant to be fighters. And with your size, you can probably go unnoticed in case of trouble."_

Yugi had run away in tears then, the ex-soldier's laugh ringing in his ears.

_Still, I do know some tricks ..._

"Don't mind if I do." Yami grinned lazily. He seemed in no hurry to move though. Yugi had a few heartbeats to wonder why. Then his arms were pinned to his side by Yami's, while those seemingly eternally amused ruby eyes looked down on him.

*****

Ryou awoke with a gasp, his eyes slowly adapting to the darkness of the room while he sought for Bakura. Because of the house's thin walls, they'd decided it'd be better to sleep separately rather than offending their kind host.

"Bakura?" he called out softly. A mumble came from his right.

Reaching out, his hand brushed past silk hair. Deciding he didn't have many other options, he pulled at it, softly. Bakura's response was immediate.

"What? Who? Ryou?" 

"Yes, now keep your voice down a little." Ryou hissed, fumbling around for their clothes. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Let me guess : another dream?" Bakura grumbled.

"A vision." Ryou corrected him, tossing what he guessed to be Bakura's clothing in the direction of the other's voice. "We're in danger if we stay here."

"Ryou ... listen - " Bakura began.

"Don't argue with me on this. I know a True Vision when I see it." Ryou cut him off.

"You don't sound hysterical." Bakura mused aloud. "You seem to be quite calm, rational even."

"I am. Do you believe me?" Ryou replied, trying to remain true to Bakura's words.

_If he doesn't, I'll either have to find a way to force him to come with me or stay behind and face the danger I saw. I can't leave him to deal with it on his own._

_I can't leave him to die._

"I ... guess I can't let you go off on your own." Bakura sighed. "Give me a minute to dress."

"Thank you."

*****

Yugi considered it felt quite strange to have someone else pressed up this close to him. He had been hugged by the women in the village of course, the same women who pinched his cheeks and called him 'cute', patting his head when he'd helped them with some task and feeding him milk and sweetened dried fruits.

_This feels different ... weird._

_I'm kind of dizzy, yet I'm not sick or anything._

_I feel warm. Really warm. But it's very cold and I'm not wearing very much clothes._

"Yami ... "

_I want him to let go of me._

_I want him to hold me like this forever._

_I want ... him._

_But ..._

_I don't understand._

~tbc~


	18. Chapter 18

Theft of heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (some Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 17th october 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the seventeenth chapter :

To Rei Akita : Glad to hear you like the fluff! :)

To Asuka-chan2 : No, just the general notes. ^^;

To SeilinKenga : *dreams along about Yami on horseback* ^_^; Glad to hear you like this fic so far!

To Digimagic (and Sarah) : Glad to hear you're enjoying this fic too, in spite of its lack of Seto/Jou-ness. :)

To Kaira-chan : Actually, it's already been written (in December). It's part of a bigger project, so I haven't posted it yet but ... thanks for alerting me to the slip in typing. ^_^

To Suppis Tenshi : *blushes and beams* Well, this chapter's nearly all Yami and Yugi so ... I hope you'll enjoy it! ^_^ Thank you very much.

To Sorrow/Dark Star Goddess : Aw, you're so lucky! ^_^ Thank you!

To MusumeMarron : Yami hurting Bakura? Perish the thought! ^^; Thank you! :)

To Sarah Harvey : Hehehe, now if only Yami loves him back ne? ^_^ Thank you!

To Voice-sama : Unfortunately, you're right. ^^; Still, I'll try for a happy ending. :)

To Windswift Shinju : ^_^ Glad to hear you enjoyed the previous chapter.

Bakura : *Of course* it's ladylike to plot against the Pharaoh! That way, some pesky slavegirl (or -boy) can save his life and reveal her/himself to be Yami's One True Love! Perfect! ^_^

Ryou : -_-;;;; Now I know what happened to those cheap romance-novels I'll never admit to owning.

Yami : I. Am. Not. Sneaky. The authoress's just insane. Of course, I wouldn't *mind* being kissed by Yugi but I didn't -

Yugi : You love me! Yahoo! *jumps up and hugs Yami* ^_^

Bakura : *snickers* How cute! 

To Danzing in Doubtz : Thank you! I try to update weekly. :)

To sugahigh : Uhm ... sorry? ^^;

To s.h.i.r.o.i.k.e.t.s.u.e.k.i (Azumi and Kaze) : Glad to hear you like it! ^_^ I seem to be a Seto/Jou-fan at heart but ... I'll do my best to write some more Bakura/Ryou. :)

To DreamingChild : Thank you, I did my best. :)

To Spica P.I. : Glad to hear you like the way I wrote Yugi! ^_^

To FREAK014 : Sorry, no Bakura and Ryou in this chapter. ^_^;;; Hope you'll still like it a little. :)

To DarkFlareKitsune : ^^; Well, Ryou's a bit tougher in this fic. And he knows Bakura'd never harm him.

To Carmen5-Nemrac : Thank you very much! ^_^

To Anime Crazed : You spoke the magical word so ... hope you'll like it! :)

To Temptress Nagisa : Oh, how cute! A Ry-

Bakura-muse : *snatches Ryou-plushie out of Misura's hands* Mine! All mine! Muhahahaha! :P

-_-; Thank you very much. *runs after Bakura-muse who is still cackling* ^_^;

To Hikage Kitsune : Sorry, I did my best. ^_^;

To Cazzy123 (and yami) : I hope this story'll manage to cheer you up a little.

To VampssAmby10210 : Well, hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! :)

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

Warning : no Ryou and Bakura, lots of Yami and Yugi

**********

_I shouldn't ..._

_He's obviously completely innocent, grown up in that village. And I am ..._

_Damn it! Can't I ever be free to do something I want?_

Yami reluctantly loosened his grip on Yugi, noticing a little guilty how red the boy's face was. He was probably embarrassed at Yami having taken his jokingly spoken words so seriously.

_Of course he never expected me to ..._

_I'm such an idiot!_

"I'm ... sorry." Yami meant it, even if he wasn't entirely sure who he was feeling sorry for ; himself or Yugi. Still, he felt he ought to apologize.

"Hey, I dared you, didn't I?" Yugi managed a weak smile. "And you didn't hurt me ... actually, Ikindoflikeditbutinareallystrangeway." His blush deepened, while Yami's brain slowly translated that last string of words.

He blinked, wondering if he'd heard wrong. "You enjoyed it?"

Yugi nodded slowly, his amethyst eyes begging Yami to explain this to him, to take care of him, to -

_No! I'm just imagining things, that's all. He has a home here, a family._

_Even if he somehow *has* got a crush on me, I can't allow him to throw that all away and come with me, back to Thebes._

_Besides, he doesn't even know who I am._

"You didn't, did you?" Yugi asked softly, so miserably Yami had almost grabbed him for another hug.

"Actually, I did." Yami admitted. "*But*," he quickly continued when he noticed Yugi's eyes lighting up. "But that doesn't mean you're in love with me."

*

Yugi blinked.

_'In love'? Is that what this feeling inside of me is called?_

_Do I love Yami, like I wished for my parents to love me?_

_And how does he know what *I* feel in my heart?_

"How ... why do you say that?" Yugi inquired, half curious, half angry.

Yami smiled mirthlessly. "You don't know who, what I am, Yugi. You can't - "

"Yes, I do." Yugi snapped. "I *do* know who you are, Prince Yami."

"But ... " Yami stammered.

"I notice a lot more than people give me credit for! And I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like some small child!" Yugi raged. "I had hoped of better from you."

"You said you thought I wore the same name." Yami reminded him. "You *acted* like a child."

"Oh? Is that why you held me like you did? Because you thought I was nothing but a child?" Yugi inquired, crushing the small voice that told him Yami did have a point there.

Yami flushed, then shook his head determinedly. "It doesn't change anything ; you live here, I live in Thebes. Your family - "

"Is gone." Yugi finished quickly. "I live with my grandfather. He doesn't really need me." He bit his lip, turning the power of his amethyst eyes on Yami. "No one needs me here."

*

_*I* need you. _Yami wanted to say. "You don't know what it's like at Court."

_I can't believe I'm having this conversation! Discussing taking some complete stranger with me ..._

"You can teach me how to behave, who to evade. And you'd no longer be alone." Yugi pleaded.

_How can he know me so well, guessing what I want?_

_Aaaah, his offer is so tempting ... to have someone like him at my side ..._

"I'll consider it." Yami offered, as a compromise. "We'll discuss this in the morning."

"In the morning." Yugi agreed solemnly. "So ... why are you here anyway? You didn't seem to be expecting me, so who *did* you expect to find here?"

"No one really." Yami admitted. "I'm on a mission to capture a certain thief by the name of Bakura, who supposedly went in this direction." Yugi gasped. "You've seen him?" Yami leaned forwards eagerly.

_This meeting might be even more fortunate than I originally thought._

Yugi bit his lip. "What will you do with him?"

Yami sighed. "I'm ordered to kill him. But Yugi, please. He's dangerous. If you can help me ... "

"He was very nice to me." Yugi whispered. "And Ryou too. They were in love too, I think, it was in the way they looked at eachother."

"Yugi ... " Yami wondered if was immoral to try and coax a straight answer out of Yugi by pulling him closer again, until Yugi's head was resting against his chest.

"Grandfather invited them to stay for the night." Yugi's muffled voice informed him. "They said they were going to leave the next morning ... "

"They're still there." Yami shivered, torn between the desire to get this mission he began to like less and less over with and the desire to hold on to Yugi. "Aren't they?"

"Yes." Yugi sounded like he was crying.

"No, I am afraid your highness is mistaken." A clear voice sounded from behind them. Yami spun around, pulling Yugi with him in a protective gesture. An old man, surrounded by four of his guards, who looked as if they wanted to be anywhere but here, returned his gaze serenely.

"Who are you and what do you know about Bakura?" Yami growled.

The old man made a slight bow. "My name is of no importance ; be it sufficient to tell you I am the father of the boy in his company, as well as a seer. And my prediction to you, your highness, is that unless you wish to die and never ascend to the throne, you must turn back to Thebes first thing in the morning."

"You're Ryou's father!" Yugi quipped excitedly, seemingly ignoring the words following that first announcement. "He told me about you, how sorry he was for not being able to say goodbye."

"I don't care whose father you are." Yami replied coldly. "If you think you can keep me from accomplishing my mission by making threats, you are sorely mistaken. Now, I can understand you'd be worried about your son," he continued, a bit milder," and I'll do what I can to prevent him from getting hurt, but - "

"You fool!" Even Yami flinched at the force of the old man's tone. "You are here to rob him of the other half of his soul, the one he loves more than anyone in this world. How can you speak about preventing him from getting hurt?!? I'm here to save your life, not to make idle threats."

"Why should I believe you?" Yami demanded. "*Anyone* can claim being a seer."

"I ... we believe him, your highness." One of the guards spoke up, nervously. "He ... offered to predict the outcomes of our gambling-game and ... he got them all right."

The other three men nodded affirmation. "All thirty of them."

Yami considered this. It might be a trick of course but ... "I want to see proof for myself. If you manage to convince me, I will agree to following your advise."

The old man smiled and bowed again. "So be it."

~tbc~


	19. Chapter 19

Theft of heart

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (some Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi) (one hint of Otogi/Honda)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 17th october 2003, by Misura, 19th chapter of 20[?]

Thanks to the people who reviewed the 18th chapter :

To MusumeMarron : Uhm, don't be so sure! ^^; Glad you liked the fluff! :)

To Destiny's Dragon : Thank you! :)

To Rei Akita : Thank you!

To Kaira-chan : 'Determined' sounds like him. ^_^ And it's not just Yami's life that's in danger ... Glad to hear you liked the fluffiness! ^_^

To Spica P.I. : Well, don't get your hopes up too soon. Thank you! :)

To Windswift Shinju : Glad to hear you enjoyed yourself reading! ^_^

Malik : If you were a Mary-Sue, I'd either ask you to marry me or you'd be my sister. Such a ... kindred spirit ... *sniffles* Why couldn't Ishizu be more like you?! 

Yami : *gets whapped, scolded and humiliated* Hey! I saved the world! I'm on the right side of the law!

Yugi : *pats Yami after climbing on a stool* There, there. You really need to relax a bit, Yami. And it so happens I know just the thing ... ~.^

Yami : But ... but ... ooooh, sugar! Gimme, gimme! *chases after Yugi who giggles and eats some more sugar*

Bakura : *eating the other half of the sugar stash* Baka-pharaoh.

To Sarah Harvey : Well, who says *Yami* is the biggest threat to Ryou and Bakura's safety? Not me! Anyway, glad you liked the Yami/Yugi-fluffiness! :)

To Kiawna : The prediction was kind of complete last chapter actually ; either Yami leaves or he dies. As to Bakura and Ryou ... who knows (aside from me)? :)

To DreamingChild : Sure, if you can travel in time ...

Shin (Ryou's father, or so I'm told) : You have a 98.19264 % chance of not winning. Sorry.

To DarkFlareKitsune : Nono, he was just traveling a lot. Sorry for the lack of romance! ^^;

To Carmen5-Nemrac : One week again. Thank you! :)

To Suppis Tenshi : Hehehe, but this chapter Seto and Jou pop up again (with another pairing you probably weren't expecting). Sorry, couldn't help myself. ^^; Thank you! ^_^

To Digimagic : Glad to hear you liked it! :)

Seto : 'Joey rules'?!? Where? In the land of mutts or something?

To Ragna01 : Two more chapters and you'll know it all! (About two weeks, in other words). :)

To Temptress Nagisa : Thank you very much! *proudly holds up Ryou-plushie* ^_^

Bakura-muse : *pouts* My Ryou ... :(

Yami : What is it with you readers that you're all so gleeful when I get 'whipped all over the place'?!?

To Anime Crazed : Glad you liked the fluff! Sorry for there not being more. :)

To Sorrow/Dark Star Goddess : Yes, I'm so predictable, ne? ^^; Anyway, congrats on the snow! Thank you! :)

To FREAK014 : There's some Seto/Joey this chapter, but Bakura/Ryou may only show up in the last chapter, sorry. And I hope to update every Tuesday. Thank you! :)

To Donella : Thank you, I did my best. :)

To sugahigh : I'll try for next week. Thank you! :)

To VampssAmby10210 : Salmon and pasta? That sounds ... tasty! ^_^; Anyway, here's more, hope you'll like it! :)

*

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

Warning : again, no Ryou and Bakura (possibly, they'll only show up again at the end, sorry. Just too many plotlines to wrap up -_-;), most other characters showing up.

**********

"Yugi, I wish you all the best. Remember, as long as you follow your heart, you will always find the right path to choose." Yugi nodded, hugging his grandfather for a last time.

Yami had offered for the old man to come with them, but had been refused, politely but firmly.

"Your highness!" Yami blinked when his slightly breathless second-in-command grabbed his shoulder to keep from falling over. "Please, I found the fugitives!"

Yugi gasped and paled, while several people looked at the 'seer' who merely smiled mysteriously and shrugged as if to say this wasn't in any way contrary his expectations or predictions.

"Where are they?" Yami demanded sharply.

"They were in this villager's house, sir." A green-eyed, black-haired young man stepped forwards, looking a little bit uncertain. "He has helped us capture them."

Yugi and Yami exchanged a glance. "They were in his house?"

"Yes, your highness. I ah offered them a place to sleep for the night. I didn't know they were wanted criminals, honestly." the young man replied.

Yami sighed. Either Yugi had lied to him, an option he didn't think very likely, or, a hardly likelier option, two other travellers had been mistakenly arrested. Neither concept was much to his liking.

"Well, where are they?" Yami asked, impatient to get this over with.

An angry howl answered his question, as two utter strangers were dragged forwards, neither of them having either the white hair or dark-brown eyes he was supposed to be looking for.

"Keep your dirty hands off of me! I haven't done anything wrong!" One of them was blond and apparently rather temperamental. The other, a blue-eyed brunet seemed calmer, though there was an angry flicker in his eyes whenever one of the guards touched his companion.

"Might I inform who you are and what you're doing here?" Yami inquired. 

His second-in-command blinked. "But sir - "

"My name's Jounouchi and what I'm doing here is no one's business but my own." The blond spat out, throwing another dirty look at the guards restraining him.

Yami nodded and turned his gaze on the other young man.

"I am Seto, a scribe in the service of the Temple of Ptah."

Something clicked in Yami's mind, like pieces of a puzzle coming together. "You *were* that you mean ; you got erased from their rolls three days ago because of your absence."

Seto flinched, either because of the erasure or because Yami knew that much about him, Yami wasn't sure which.

_Opportunities ... chances ... why does it feel like someone's set this whole situation in scene?_

"My name is Yami." Yami declared, amused at the widening of Seto's eyes and the startlement in Jou's, quickly followed by anger.

"You're the creep who's after Bakura and Ryou! What have you done to them? I swear, if you've hurt a single hair on their heads I'll - ow!" One of the guards whacked him to silence. If looks could kill, he wouldn't have survived the glare Seto sent in his direction for that act.

Yami sighed, feeling a severe headache coming up. Why couldn't more people be like Yugi?

"I haven't done anything to him. Nor am I likely to do so in the future, since I'm returning to Thebes today." Yami gestured to the guard to release their two prisoners. "You can join me."

"I doubt if we'd be very welcome, your highness." Seto remarked drily, rubbing his painful wrists.

Yami's smile was feline. "Ah, but you would be. I could use someone with your talents, both of your talents. And the temple of Imhotep trains its scribes just as well as that of Ptah. Its High Priest happens to be one of my firmest supporters."

_My own thief, my own scribe, also priest and thus magician ... and my soulmate._

_All three of them found in this small village._

Jounouchi looked at Seto, confusion written all over his face. "Does he mean he actually wants me to - "

"Yes." Seto said hastily, before Jou could finish. Yami grimaced.

_Wouldn't sound too good, me taking someone in for his thieving skills._

"Oh." Jounouchi responded, looking rather more than less confused by this answer. "And do you want to - "

"Yes." Seto repeated. "If you want to too."

Jounouchi considered this for a moment, before nodding. "Okay then."

"Excellent. Now then, let's - " Yami began, before his second-in-command interrupted him. Yami was beginning to think he might have to start looking around for someone else for the post.

"Sir, can Otogi come too? Please?"

Yami sighed, wondering what his father would think when he returned with five more people than he left with, and no Bakura. "Who is Otogi and why should I bring him with me?"

"I am Otogi, your highness." The young villager in whose house the supposed fugitives were found stepped forwards. "And I am going to be the world's best magician."

Seto snorted disgustedly. Yami had to admit the boy's claim was a bit ... ambitious to say the least, but who was he to deny someone his dreams?

The old seer made an impatient gesture, silently telling him he ought to hurry up. 

"Oh, never mind, bring anyone you like. What do I care? Now can we finally get out of here? Yes? Thank you!" Grumbling, Yami ordered his men to get ready for departure, for real this time.

Yugi's weight settled behind him and two arms were put firmly around his waist.

_Hmm, yes, Father is definitely going to say something about this at my return._

*****

[in Thebes]

"Oh, the priests of Ptah were so *worried* about my dear brother, so *sorry* they hadn't seen this coming before." Malik crowed. The lack of enthusiasm from his audience didn't seem to diminish his delight in any way.

Besides, he had gotten used to it.

"Are you sure they didn't suspect the storm to be caused by unnatural means, princeling?"

He'd even gotten used to that hated nickname, even if he wouldn't forgive or forget it.

"Completely." Malik grinned, once again replaying the scene in his head. "It's funny you know, they never liked Yami, always muttering about how rash he was and now they're all upset cause he's going to die." Malik giggled. "He's going to die and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"I wouldn't count him dead too soon."

"Shut up you. Go pester someone else." Malik waved the man away, deciding no audience was preferrable to this audience after all.

_No matter what you say, Yami is as good as dead._

_Which means I no longer have a use for you._

_Which means I can get rid of you now, allow myself the pleasure of never having to see your face or hear your voice ever again._

Snapping his fingers to summon a servant, Malik ordered for a certain person named Keith to be sent to him, an acquaintance he had made some years ago who would be just perfect to help him with this little matter.

~tbc~


	20. Chapter 20 ending

Theft of heart

********************

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, AU in pseudo Ancient Egyptian style, some other characters showing up probably (some Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 22nd october 2003, by Misura, 20th chapter of 20

Thanks to the people who reviewed the nineteenth chapter :

To Romennar : Thank you! I'm afraid this chapter won't be so nice ... ^^;

To MusumeMarron : Ryou and Bakura are in this chapter. But ... Sorry and thank you. :)

To Suppis Tenshi : Well, this *is* the last chapter. With Bakura and Ryou in it, though I'm not sure if that's really going to cheer you up, considering the circumstances ... Sorry and thank you very much! ^_^;

To FREAK014 : Bakura and Ryou are in this chapter. :) Sorry for confusing you with the end of last chapter. Basically, Pegasus has summoned a desert-storm exactly at the place where Yami's expedition is headed. Malik is very happy with this and decides to celebrate by ordering some assassin (Keith) to kill Pegasus. ^^; Thank you. :)

To VampssAmby10210 : Keith's going *think* he killed Pegasus. -_-; Bakura and Ryou show up in this chapter, although ... well, you'll see. Sorry in advance and thank you! :)

To Kiawna : Well, then you won't mind Keith making a hasty exit, ne? ^^; Sorry and thank you. :)

To Temptress Nagisa : Hope you'll enjoy this last chapter. ^^; Thank you very much! :)

Yami : Thank you! Though once you've had the real thing ... ~.^

To DreamingChild : Thank you, I did.

To Starflower Sakura : ^^; Well, maybe in the sequel ... ? Thank you! ^_^

To Donella : ^^; Sorry. There'll happen quite a lot in this chapter, although if you'll like it ...

To DarkFlareKitsune : Yup, Yami does have a point in thinking so, ne? Malik's ... kind of insane, yes. Or just ruthless and obsessed with getting the powers of Pharaoh. ^^;

To Carmen5-Nemrac : Thank you, I did. :)

To Anime Crazed : ^^; Thank you! :)

To Kia Ryou : *blushes and beams* Thank you very much! ^_^

To Kaira-chan : Well, I've been told it was kind of boring so ... thank you! :)

Malik : Oh, come on! I just want to kill anyone who annoys me and rule Egypt! But I'm really nice once you are my Mindslave! Ask any of them! ^_^

Pegasus : Worry not, I am a Master of Illusions. And Keith could never kill me. It's ... destiny. ^_^

To Windswift Shinju : Well, I hope you won't be too disappointed by the end of this chapter. Thank you very much. ^_^

Yami : For the greater good of the world, some sacrifices have to be made. I'd willingly die to keep the world safe, but alas, I'm needed elsewhere. I can't afford to die. ^_^

Seto : I'm not related to him. No. No. No. My only living relative is Mokuba. And I don't argue with Jou. He's my obedient puppy-dog. ^_^

Jou : Am not. Grrrrr!

Otogi : *bows* Thank you! Would you happen to be interested in joining my fanclub/cheerleaders? ^_^

To Hikage Kitsune : Thank you! :)

To Digimagic : Thank you! I see you're still in Joey-fangirl-mode. ^_^; 

*

Please note that this fic does not aim to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

[!!!!!!] Warning : supposed character death (Ryou, Bakura), Malik killing someone (Keith), slight weirdness

**********

Trying to ignore the protests of his body that reminded him it had really appreciated some more sleep, Bakura followed Ryou, who seemed to know exactly where he was going. Considering Ryou had never been in this area before that should have bothered him a little, but he trusted Ryou not to lead them astray. Besides, Ryou had never acted like this before, so if he did so now, it had to be with good reason.

"You do know where you're going, don't you?" Bakura asked, when Ryou halted and seemed to be looking for something in the distance.

"More or less." Ryou replied, biting his lower lip. "I dreamt of there being some shelter around here, but I can't find any sign of it."

Bakura blinked, wishing he'd said something sooner. "There isn't anything around here, except the sand and the wind. I could have told you that. Everyone who's ever been here knows that."

"But ... I *saw* it!" Ryou's eyes pleaded with Bakura to give him a spark of hope. "There *has* to be something!"

"Ryou ... there isn't." Bakura shook his head, wondering why Ryou was looking so agitated. "Believe me, I've been here often enough. I'd have noticed."

"Then ... why did I see it?" Ryou seemed near tears. 

"Maybe it was an ordinary dream after all." Bakura replied gently, stepping closer to put his arms around Ryou, who was trembling in his embrace like a scared child.

"It wasn't. It felt different." Silver tears were sliding down Ryou's cheeks now.

"Hush, love." Bakura tucked Ryou's head under his chin, kissing his hair and rubbing Ryou's back with his hands. "Don't get all worked up over nothing."

"You don't understand." Ryou shook his head, softly struggling to break Bakura's hold on him. Bakura refused to budge. "I ... we're going to die and it'll be all my fault."

"Don't talk rubbish!" Bakura grabbed Ryou's chin, raising his head to kiss him. "We have more than enough water to make it to the next village."

For a moment, he felt Ryou relax against him, melting into their kiss. Arms shyly reached out to rest around his waist, before Ryou broke away.

"There's a storm coming." Ryou explained, his voice a bare whisper. "A very bad one ... "

"If you got that information from the same dream that told you there was some place to shelter around here, I wouldn't believe it too soon." Bakura replied lightly, ignoring the stab of fear at the word 'storm'. He had been out in one, a long time ago, and the experience was not one he'd care to repeat.

"Maybe ... " Ryou sounded doubtful. 

"Well, no use in standing around here." Bakura remarked, a lot more cheerful than he felt. "Let's get a move on."

Ryou nodded, not speaking another word for the next few hours. By then, the wind had risen to a furious howl and the face of the sun had been darkened by thick clouds of sand ...

*****

"Yami ... " Yugi gasped, pointing at something behind them. The company halted, looking back. Gasps of horror were heard all around at the black monster raging behind them.

"The village ... " Honda gasped, staring at Otogi, who managed a weak smile and reassured him his family would be quite safe in the cellars built especially for circumstances as these.

"But Bakura and Ryou are out there!" Jou exclaimed, glaring accusingly at the old seer, who wore the same serene smile as always. "How could you just let them ... "

"We should continue on our way or else we'll get caught in the storm's wake." The old man seemed not to hear Jou's words, turning to Yami instead, who nodded numbly.

"You murderer!" Jou screamed, his voice shrill. "You killed your own son, as sure as if you'd have cut his throat! Don't you have a heart?!"

Seto was pale, his face a rigid, emotionless mask as he pulled Jou along.

The old seer was the last to turn away and for a moment Yugi thought he saw a hint of grief on his face, a flash of a deep sadness. Then the seer looked up at him and shook his head.

"Their love was not meant to be in this world."

Yugi wondered what that was supposed to mean.

*****

Bakura was hardly able to discern Ryou, struggling next to him as he stumbled. Something slipped out of his cloak as Ryou reached out to help him up again. When he picked it up he discovered it was the piece of jewelry that had, ultimately gotten them in this whole mess.

The stones had fallen out now. Bakura found himself reluctant to put what remained back in his pocket somehow, even if a rational part of his mind pointed out this was a really bad time to stand admiring the workmanship of his spoils.

Somehow, even if the world around them was utterly dark, allowing him only to keep track of Ryou by touch, the peculiar necklace was glowing faintly. He could feel Ryou's hand unsurely tugging at him and answered by a reassuring squeeze.

__

Though I think we both know we're not going to make it.

All for this worthless piece of metal! I wished I'd never seen it!

He tried throwing it away, against the wind. It landed only a few metres further - 

__

metres? How come I can see this far?

- at the feet of a figure in a wide white cloak.

__

How can it hang around his body so unmovingly, with the wind tearing at it?

"I am afraid your wish will not be granted." 

__

Where is Ryou?

"Your soulmate is quite safe, I assure you." A faint smile appeared on the stranger's lips. "Though if you wish to see him again - "

"What have you done to him?" Bakura demanded.

"Nothing at all." The stranger looked at him with mild disapproval. "It is *you* who has done this to him, disrupting his life and making him a fugitive, to die here."

Bakura opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again. There was something of truth in the accusation after all ; if they'd never met Ryou would still be safely living in Thebes.

"Your meeting was fated, as was your death here." The stranger sounded almost gentle. "As for you discovering the Sennen Ring ... one might say that was fated as well, considering it was you who stole it, centuries ago."

Bakura stared at him in confusion, then bit fast in an earlier statement. "I can see Ryou again?"

"Yes." was the simple answer. "If you truly wish so."

"I do."

Another faint smile of amusement, as if this stranger knew things Bakura couldn't even guess at. "Then you will meet him again. It is in my power to grant you the possibilty only though ; you want for him to give you his heart, but it will solely depend on your actions and words if he does so."

"Who are you, that you can predict things like that?" Bakura asked, his mind reeling.

"I am called Shadi."

And his world went dark.

*****

[in Thebes]

"It's done." The blond barbarian known by the name of 'Keith', a group of syllables Malik found rather distasteful to pronounce, entered his apartments without as much as a greeting.

Of course, since Malik himself had ordered his guards to let Keith pass right away, he couldn't in all fairness take his anger out on them later, but still, they should have known better than to allow anyone to enter during his nap.

Rising with a jovial grin, Malik schooled his expression to show nothing of his annoyance. "Did he give you any trouble?" After all, Pegasus *had* been able to summon a storm.

"Nope. Quick and easy job." Keith shook his head.

"I'm glad to hear." Malik purred, pouring some wine while keeping his back to Keith. "Here, have a glass of wine to celebrate."

"Thanks." Keith gulped the wine down in one swig. "My payment ... "

"You will find it more than royal." Malik smiled.

Five minutes later, he ordered the guards to remove the body of his 'guest', who had foolishly made an attempt to poison their prince, who had cleverly switched their glasses.

~OWARI~

Author's note : Remember, if you kill me for ending it like this, I won't be able to write the epilogue-chapter and bring them back to life in the 'present'. ^^; 

Second author's note : I know the whole Malik-versus-Yami-plotline isn't really finished, but this was intended to be about Ryou and Bakura, who are both gone now. Sorry.


	21. Chapter 21 epilogue

Theft of heart

_epilogue_

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, some hints at Seto/Jou and Yami/Yugi, AU?

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 28th october 2003, by Misura (re-uploaded)

Thanks to the people who reviewed the twentieth chapter :

To Rei Akita : Sorry, hope this chapter'll cheer you up a bit. :)

To Swoot : Glad to hear you liked it! :)

To Suppis Tenshi : I like using Shadi as the mysterious man behind the scenes, even if he's much of a mystery to *me* as well. ^^; He's just so ... Anyway, glad to hear you liked the way I ended things in the past. ^_^

To MusumeMarron : Thank you very much, hope you'll enjoy the epilogue! :)

To FREAK014 : Uhm, actually only Ryou and Keith died. Bakura chose to become the Spirit of the Sennen Ring to be reunited with Ryou in the future and Yami & co. followed the instructions of Ryou's father and got away safely. ^^; I'm not *that* cruel! :)

To Kaira-chan : ^^; Uhm, sorry? Any comfort if I confess I had planned this ending from the start? *coughs* I hope you'll like the epilogue enough to forgive me. ^_^;

To sugahigh : Sorry for not being original enough to give it a faerie-tale ending. Hope you'll enjoy the epilogue! :)

To s.h.i.r.o.i.k.e.t.s.u.e.k.i : Nonono, only Ryou and Keith died. (Not that I'm not feeling guilty about that already but ...). Bakura was by his choice turned into the Spirit of the Ring, while Yami and co. got away thanks to Ryou's father. Still, I do hope you'll find the epilogue satisfactory. ^_^;

To Kia Ryou : Thank you. :)

To Sorrow/Dark Star Goddess : To make up to both them and you, the epilogue's really fluffy. Hope you'll like it! Thank you! :)

To BlingBling021 : Bakura and Ryou got caught in the storm caused by Pegasus. Ryou died, but Bakura was given a choice by Shadi. He chose to become the Spirit of the Sennen Ring so that he might be reunited with Ryou one day. That's about it, sorry for being so vague! ^^;

To DreamingChild : Double thanks and hope you'll find the epilogue to your liking! :)

To DarkFlareKitsune : Uhm, would you settle for just a happy ending? ^^; Thank you! :)

To Carmen5-Nemrac : Thank you very much! :)

To Kiawna : *catches a Mokuba-plushie* Thank you! Hope you'll enjoy the epilogue! :)

To ! : Hmm, and happy campers don't review? ^^; *Anyway* what's done is done. Maybe this epilogue makes things a bit better?

To Digimagic (and Sarah) : Thank you! I'm glad to hear you liked it!

Bakura & Joey : *get glomped*  ^_^  We're alive!

To Temptress Nagisa : I did, I did and I did. Hope you'll enjoy this last chapter! ^_^ Thank you!

To Windswift Shinju : Hmm, your powers of foreseeing are quite adequate. And yes, it was kind of the Sennen Ring that Bakura stole. ^_^; Thank you very much!

Otogi : Awww, are you sure? I've got a pair of ponpons [probably misspelled] and a cool mini-skirt if you change your mind! ~.^

Seto : You don't want to know? Well, it's not like I want to tell you either. Some things are better left unsaid.

Joey : Yeah, like 'I love you, my dearest Joey'. -_-

To ChibiLuver : No, I lied. -_-;;; *coughs* Sorry for that. Yes, there's an epilogue! Hope you'll like it! Thank you! : )

To Romennar : Thank you! : )

To Starflower Sakura : Remember that patience is a virtue. ^^; I already have another project planned for after this, so it'll probably be a while before the alternative ending/sequel gets on its way. (It's alternative because, obviously, Bakura and Ryou will be in it, alive.) Thank you! ^_^

To Donella : Yes, it was. And I'm feeling sooo guilty! ;_; Sorry.

**********

_The sand was slowly filling his mouth, his lungs, and he was suffocating, choking, crying ..._

"Ryou!"

_He wondered why Bakura could still speak, though the knowledge that his lover was still alive made him feel a little bit better._

"Ryou, wake up!" Hands were shaking him now, almost frantically. To his surprise, he found himself able to open his eyes without them getting stung by sand.

"Bakura?" He blinked against the bright sunlight that was streaming into the room through the half-opened curtains.

"No, I'm Seto Kaiba." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Of course it's me, you moron!"

"Oh." Ryou replied weakly, looking around, noticing all the small familiar things about his room, as if he'd been gone on aa long journey and just returned.

"Is something wrong?" Bakura frowned, walking back to the bed they had shared and sitting down on the edge to study his hikari.

"I had a ... very weird dream." Ryou stammered. He could smell pancakes too now and remembered his father had come home for a couple of months.

For a moment, a peculiar expression flashed over Bakura's face. Then it was gone, replaced by a fond smile, as Bakura leaned over to ruffle his hair.

"Well, you're awake now, silly hikari, and your father threatened to eat the pancakes all by himself if we weren't in the kitchen in five minutes."

Ryou's stomach rumbled, suggesting he got up and dressed as soon as possible. Bakura grinned, tossing the clothes he'd laid ready the previous evening on the bed.

*****

"Ah, even the two lovebirds can't resist the smell of my pancakes!" Ryou's father exclaimed, pointing at the kitchen-table on which a damping stack of pancakes was calling out to hungry teenagers to come and eat them. "Good morning!"

Ryou smiled ruefully, while Bakura immediately grabbed one of the pancakes and started wolfing it down. If the look on his face was any indication, they were quite good indeed.

"There are also plates, knifes and forks." Ryou's father remarked with a sigh. "But, never mind those. Glad you're appreciating my culinary masterpiece." 

Bakura grinned, making an enthusiastic noise.

Ryou supposed he ought to be glad his yami was past the stage where he would talk with his mouth full.

"Has either of you seen the newspaper today already?"

Since he'd just taken a bite out of his own pancake, Ryou limited his reply to a shake of his head.

"Two of your friends are on the frontpage. Here, take a look."

Ryou accepted the newpaper, unfolding it curiously, while Bakura leaned over to get a look on it as well. They gasped almost in unison, while Ryou's father chuckled.

"They make much too cute a couple to keep their relationship a secret, don't you think?"

The picture spanned nearly half the frontpage, showing in full color how a scowling Seto Kaiba had his arm put around Joey Wheeler, who wore a dopey grin on his face and cheerfully waved into the camera. 'Match made in heaven' was the, in Ryou's opinion remarkably postitive, headline.

"I hope neither of them's going to regret that." Ryou murmured.

His father 'tsk'ed. "Don't be so pessimistic, Ryou. This world's not as old-fashioned as it once was. I admit that in my time, this - " he gestured at the picture " - would have amounted to financial suicide for Kaiba, but times are changing."

"Ryou had a bad dream." Bakura remarked, by way of explanation. "He's still not quite over it I think."

"Well, dreams never come true." Ryou's father smiled. "Except for the good ones of course."

Bakura grinned and nodded. "Here, have another pancake."

*****

"It wasn't just a dream, was it?" Ryou asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Bakura mumbled, kicking at some of the leaves that were lying around in the park. The autumn-wind picked them up, whirling them around in a merry dance.

"It couldn't have been ; everyone was there. Yami, Yugi, Seto, Joey and even Otogi." Ryou continued as if Bakura hadn't spoken.

"How does that prove it was real?" Bakura demanded angrily. "That sooner proves the opposite ; why would everyone you know, down to Pegasus and Malik, be a reincarnation of someone in the past?"

Ryou gave him an triumphant smile. "*That* fact doesn't prove anything no. But the fact that you knew Malik and Pegasus were there as well, even if I hadn't named them in my list *does*."

Bakura grumbled something. "We might just have shared the same dream. Such things happen, you know, Yugi and Yami have it too."

"Why can't you just admit what I dreamt was the truth?" Ryou sighed.

"Why can't *you* simply shut up about it?" Bakura shot back.

"I'm sorry." Ryou offered after a short silence. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

Bakura's scowl slowly faded as he put an arm around Ryou's shoulder. "And I shouldn't take my fear of the past repeating itself out on you."

Ryou blinked, opening his mouth to say something. Bakura prevented him with a kiss.

"Let it rest, hikari. We have got the present together, as well as the future. Isn't that enough?"

~OWARI~


End file.
